Hay un final, ¿existirá un comienzo?
by Pochi-san
Summary: El final lo poseen en sus manos, la Guerra es el camino de la desesperación, pero existe la luz que los conduzca a un nuevo principio en el que la felicidad puede ser posible...
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí os dejo una mini historieta KakaAnko para recompensar la no-actualización de mi otra historia "Déjà vu" ("Anhelando a la luna" y "Amor intramuscular" están paralizadas, por el momento"), que está en el 15%...¬¬se está amasando XD^^_

_Gomen! u.u_

…

Ese olor…tsk, lo conocía demasiado bien y lo peor de todo era que le traía muy malos recuerdos. Sólo podía ser una única cosa la que tenía ese característico aroma, incluso sólo pensar en ello podía asociarle un color específico: el rojo. No cabía ninguna duda, pero… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde había tanta cantidad de ese líquido carmesí?

Además, por el frío que sentía podía intuir que se encontraba en una cueva, específicamente en una de sus cavernas. La piel se le erizó y, debido a eso, un desagradable escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo obligándola a entreabrir sus acaramelados ojos. No obstante fue ladear su cabeza y volverlos a cerrar, pues un dolor tremendo atacó sin piedad cada extremidad que formaba su cuerpo.

Dejó escapar un leve quejido que no llegó a traspasar la barrera que hicieron sus dientes al apretar con fuerza la mandíbula, y es que no quería hacer mucho ruido por si el responsable de su secuestro estaba cerca de ella. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y, a pesar que su vista aún estaba emborronada por culpa del chute de veneno que aquella jodida serpiente le había propiciado (o al menos así lo recordaba ella), logró visualizar al individuo que se encontraba casi a su lado. Sólo los separaban un par de pasos.

Abrió completamente sus orbes jurando que casi iban a desorbitarse mientras que su corazón estaba martilleando su pecho con fuerza haciendo que la respiración de la mujer se acelerara en cuestión de segundos. Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, además de intentar no vomitar al percatarse de cada detalle que adornaba el cuerpo estático de Kabuto Yakushi: una asquerosa réplica de Orochimaru con una serpiente que le salía del vientre…en fin, totalmente repugnante.

Aún así no pudo evitarlo. La chica volteó su rostro y devolvió lo poco que tenía en su estómago, además de los restos de veneno que se habían filtrado hacia su aparato digestivo. En un principio fue desagradable, pero pasados unos minutos agradeció el hecho de haberse quitado todo lo malo de la barriga, de ese modo podría pelear mucho mejor si se le presentaba la ocasión.

Se levantó con lentitud ya que parecía como si la gravedad fuera en su contra y a eso debía sumarle el dolor que la azotaba constantemente de esa manera intentando evitar que pudiera ponerse en pie de un modo muy precario y, sobretodo, penoso. No obstante, sabía que ella era una mujer dura de pelar por lo que dejando de lado esos pensamientos desmoralizantes, Anko puso todo su empeño en lograr una pizca de equilibrio de esa manera levantándose completamente de ese suelo frío y húmedo.

Se quedó mirando el cuerpo quieto de su secuestrador porque claro, no iba a olvidarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido en el bosque. Hizo memoria y consiguió acordarse de casi todo: de su pelea con Kabuto en el bosque, algún que otro murmuro de un enmascarado con el subordinado de Orochimaru mientras ella casi caía inconsciente y…y…nada más.

—La guerra…—por fin atinó a encontrar el tema principal por el cual ella se había metido en todo ese percal. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando no despertar el dolor que en ese momento estaba amenazando en atacar sus sienes y después decidió acercarse lentamente y con cuidado a la casi copia de Orochimaru, aunque aún había mucha diferencia entre él y su ex-sensei.

Al pensar en Orochimaru no pudo evitar llevarse una de sus sucias y ensangrentadas manos hacia el sello maldito, que adornaba macabramente su cuello, pero había algo que no encajaba: no sentía la textura de las aspas que componían el característico dibujo.

—No puede ser…no es posible que yo ya…—titubeó la jonnin sorprendiéndose de la situación. Era muy improbable que ella ya no poseyera ese tatuaje que la había atormentado toda su vida haciendo que casi se viera atrapada en el mismísimo abismo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse en la situación que requería su más pura atención. Alzó su mirada hacia arriba de ese modo percatándose del poco aguante que tenía el techo de la cueva, que posiblemente de derrumbaría en el preciso instante en que percibiera un leve movimiento de la tierra.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba alguna salida por la que fugarse junto con su preso, porque era obvio que no iba a dejar que ese asesino anduviera otra vez suelto por el mundo. Además había sido él su secuestrador, por lo que no se escaparía de un duro interrogatorio por su parte.

La pelimorada dedujo que estaría bajo algún genjutsu y, recordando que Kabuto podía invocar de alguna manera a los muertos…Anko pudo deducir quien había sido el lumbreras que había dejado al Yakushi K.O.

Una vez que se encontró fuera de la cueva, la ojicaramelo dio las gracias a Kami-sama por hacer que su vida estuviera a salvo una vez más. Ya eran incontables las veces que había salido con vida de las peores situaciones que un ninja podía vivir por lo que pensó que burlar a la muerte se estaba convirtiendo en una habilidad más que en una coincidencia.

—Y ahora que hago yo contigo. —se preguntó a sí misma la kunoichi cruzándose de brazos, aunque fue mover su brazo izquierdo más de sus posibilidades y hacer que una desagradable molestia la envolviera por completo.

— Vas a pagar muy caro el hecho de haberme mordido con esa agresividad. —advirtió la Mitarashi acercándose a la serpiente petrificada que poseía Kabuto para después arrearle un duro puñetazo, a pesar de que no la despertó del genjutsu.

Ladeando su cabeza y sobándose su brazo izquierdo debido al dolor de la mordedura, la Mitarashi desvió su cansada mirada hacia el oscuro cielo, pues los rayos del sol preferían dejar paso a la brillantez que emanaba la redonda luna, pero ésta a su vez poseía un aura extraña y misteriosa, según la pelimorada. Frunció el ceño al sentir una desagradable corazonada invadir sus cinco sentidos, pues el color rojizo del astro no le hacía mucha gracia, sino que prefería el color blanquecino que usualmente ésta tenía.

En fin, no podía perder tiempo pero…

— ¡Tú! ¡Despierta! —vociferó la pelivioleta acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de la casi réplica de Orochimaru intentando que volviera en sí —Bicharraco feo, tonto, maloliente y putrefacto… ¡Despierta! —insistió la kunoichi, pero era misión imposible.

Entonces, sin tener ningún reparo en hacerlo, la Mitarashi comenzó a atestarle fuertes golpes en toda la cara de Kabuto a modo de venganza por su secuestro. La malévola sonrisa de la pelimorada iba volviéndose de cada vez más grande a cada tortazo que arreaba, pues estaba disfrutando como una niña al ver como sus puños iban incrustándose con fuerza y precisión en el cuerpo del Yakushi ocasionando que miles de moratones aparecieran en su pálida y escamosa piel.

Al final, la kunoichi suspiró con aires de victoria al observar el asombroso efecto que habían provocado todos y cada uno de los puñetazos que había arreado al ninja, pero olvidó por breves instantes que ella misma también estaba en el límite, por lo que decidió que reservar fuerzas sería lo mejor. Total, ya le daría su merecido cuando la dichosa guerra terminara.

—No puedo más. Me duele todo el cuerpo. —se quejó la kunoichi clavando sus acaramelados orbes sobre Kabuto, que seguía totalmente estático. — ¡Ya sé! —como si de una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza de la chica se tratara, una gran idea apareció en su mente de ese modo robándole una amplia sonrisa.

La mujer comenzó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad con sus dos manos hasta que dos ramas de madera aparecieron espontáneamente del suelo rocoso de esa manera enrollándose por las piernas y brazos del Yakushi hasta dejarlo completamente bloqueado.

—Así no podrás moverte. —sin pensárselo dos veces, le dio la espalda y Anko se decidió a encaminarse hacia la base que anteriormente ella y su escuadrón de inteligencia habían montado. —Bueno, ya vendré a buscarte.

Entonces, sin nada más que decir, la kunoichi comenzó a caminar sin prisas, pues no quería forzarse mucho por culpa de los golpes y heridas que llevaba esparcidas por todo su cuerpo de ese modo dificultándole cualquier acción; además, el veneno aún no había desaparecido del todo, por lo que alguna que otra vez seguía viendo borroso.

—Tengo que encontrar la base…—se dijo a sí misma en voz alta intentando mirar al frente para no marearse, pero era inútil. Tenía el estómago revuelto y lo único que deseaba era sentarse y descansar, pero Anko sabía de sobra que estaban en guerra y lo que no podía permitirse era quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras todos sus compañeros estaban dando su vida por salvar lo que más les importaba.

—Soy una inútil. —insultó a su persona mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente, apartando algunos mechones morados que le caían por su rostro mientras seguía caminando con torpeza, tropezándose alguna que otra vez pero sin llegar a caerse. Entonces pudo palpar la sangre reseca que hacía rato había brotado de su cabeza.

Al ver la mancha rojiza sobre sus sucios dedos pensó que lo mejor sería limpiarse toda la sangre que tenía por su cuerpo, aquella que se había marcado su propio camino hasta llegar a dibujar una gran línea de líquido carmesí por sus piernas, abdomen y demás. Entonces, se acordó que al lado de la base del escuadrón de inteligencia en teoría había un pequeño riachuelo. Por lo que, dicho y hecho, aceleró el paso como pudo con la intención de llegar cuanto antes a la tienda de campaña. De todos modos ya había oscurecido, por lo que sería peligroso estar a la intemperie en un bosque como ese.

—Ya casi llego. —Se animó a sí misma a la vez que sacaba un kunai de su gabardina y, con destreza y fuerza, se deshacía de un molesto arbusto que se había interpuesto en su camino, pero al dejar el campo de visión totalmente despejado pudo observar con gran asombro la escena que en esos momentos acababa de presenciar.

Desconocía el lugar de donde obtuvo tanto chakra de manera repentina y la rapidez que en esos momentos la envolvió, pero como si de magia se tratara, Anko consiguió desplazar su cuerpo unos metros más delante.

—Te tengo. —dijo orgullosa de sí misma la Mitarashi mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de aquel shinobi que había estado a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo. Él dejó escapar un quejido al notar el fuerte agarre de la kunoichi, pero en el fondo agradeció que hubiera evitado a tiempo la caída.

—Gra…cias…—agradeció el ninja agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de la mujer de ese modo intentando ponerse en pie, pero le resultó imposible, pues las profundas heridas que tenía eran demasiado dolorosas como para ignorarlas.

—Ey, no tienes que hacerte el duro conmigo. —bromeó la pelimorada pasando el brazo del hombre por su nuca mientras que ella pasaba el suyo por la espalda de él de ese modo ayudándole a conseguir un poco de equilibrio.

—Nunca le digas a nadie que de mis labios ha salido un "Doy pena"… —comentó el hombre haciendo que unas risas escaparan de los labios de la pelimorada, pero de repente otro quejido se oyó por parte de él haciendo que quedara cabizbajo, pues no quería que ella se percatara de la expresión de sufrimiento que en esos momentos estaba plasmada sobre su rostro.

No obstante fue inútil ya que Anko presenció cada mueca de molestia por parte del hombre, que tuvo que hacer lo imposible por intentar mantenerse en pie y no verse un blanducho a ojos de aquella mujer.

—Mejor no hables ahora. Tengo que curarte esas heridas. —aconsejó la ojicaramelo ayudando al shinobi a caminar. Llegar a la base era la máxima prioridad en esos momentos, sino les resultaría más difícil poder pelear al día siguiente, porque claro, ella no iba a permitir que ese terco fuera otra vez al campo de batalla.

Todo el trayecto transcurrió en silencio, aunque sí que algunos quejidos por parte de él se pudieron escuchar debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por intentar seguir el paso de la pelimorada, que no se había separado ni un segundo de él, pues era ella quien lo estaba sujetando (casi llevando en brazos) para que no cayera al suelo.

El cielo de cada vez se volvía más oscuro mientras que aquella luna espeluznante se acentuaba más de ese modo infundiendo incomodidad a todos los que la miraban, menos mal que ellos se encontraban dentro del espeso y laberíntico bosque de ese modo evitando que la luz del astro les diera de lleno.

—Ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco más. —habló la Mitarashi cogiendo una bocanada de aire mientras que intentaba mantener despierto al hombre con sus comentarios, aunque si no llegaban dentro de poco, él quedaría inconsciente debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

—Anko…—susurró el shinobi levantando su cabeza para clavar sus cansados y ojerosos ojos sobre los de la Mitarashi, que clavó su fatigada mirada sobre la de él esperando a que él siguiera hablando. —Dónde has estado todo este tiempo…ya hacía meses que no sabía nada de ti…—quiso saber el hombre, pero fue dar un paso más y dejar caer todo su peso en el suelo.

Suerte que la mujer sacó fuerzas de donde ya no las había y logró cargar a su espalda casi todo el cuerpo del shinobi, aunque esta vez ella se vio obligada a apoyarse durante unos minutos sobre el tronco del árbol más cercano que consiguió alcanzar.

—Maldición… ¡Despierta, Hatake! — llamó la atención la jonnin al capitán del escuadrón nº5 queriendo que no quedara inconsciente en esos momentos, pues ya le venía justo cargar con medio cuerpo como para llevar el peso de todo él.

—Por qué haces esto—logró titubear el peliplateado a duras penas mientras volvía a poner los pies sobre el suelo.

—En vez de preguntar estupideces, ayúdame a buscar la ba-

—Treinta pasos a tu izquierda. —informó el ninja señalando con su dedo y así dibujando una línea imaginara, que fue seguida por la sorprendida mirada de la kunoichi. Ella clavó sus acaramelados ojos sobre los del Hatake, entonces pudo percatarse de los maravillosos detalles del iris rojizo del ojo izquierdo del ninja copia.

—No te podrás quejar de tener ese gran regalo. —comentó la pelipúrpura mientras dibujaba media sonrisa sobre sus labios, aunque ésta se borró rápidamente al darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza mezclada con molestia que estaba plasmada en el magullado rostro de Kakashi.

—Por su culpa la guerra ha ido demasiado lejos…Obito se ha pasado de la raya. —habló con dureza pero a la vez con responsabilidad de ese modo viéndose una vez más en el tintero de los problemas más grandes que alguna vez hubieran podido existir.

—No te culpes, has hecho lo que has podido…y si no lo has hecho, puedes seguir sin preocuparte, nadie está en condiciones de echarte nada en cara, Hatake. Cada uno tiene sus propias quimeras —respondió la Mitarashi volviendo a pasar su brazo por la espalda del shinobi de esa manera volviendo a las andadas.

—Esto es una pesadilla. —musitó el hombre tosiendo levemente de ese modo manchando de sangre su máscara. —Oye, ¿te importa si me la quito? —pidió permiso a la mujer, que se encogió de hombros de esa manera dándole a entender que tanto le daba.

El peliplateado se despojó de un tirón aquella tela azul oscura que siempre llevaba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, que quedó visible a ojos de la ojicaramelo. Desde ese preciso instante, la kunoichi por fin se dio cuenta del por qué la mayoría de las chicas de su edad iban tras ese shinobi, pues para que negar la atracción que se podía llegar a sentir al ver ese misterioso rostro que siempre iba cubierto por la característica máscara.

Las mejillas de la pelimorada se tiñeron de un color rosado debido al súbito calor que en ese momento estaba ascendiendo hacia su cabeza dejándola en un estado de pura latencia durante un breve intervalo de tiempo, pero no podía permitirse quedar como otra tonta más al ver, al fin y al cabo, el simple rostro de un hombre.

Finalmente llegaron hasta donde tanto habían ansiado, por lo que sin perder más tiempo, la Mitarashi tumbó con sumo cuidado al peliplateado para que pudiera descansar y para que ella lo tuviera más fácil para curarle la mayoría de las heridas. Entonces, Anko buscó con cierta impaciencia el botiquín que su escuadrón en teoría tendría que haber traído, pero era inútil, por mucho que buscaba no lograba encontrar ni un mísero rollo de venda.

— ¡Joder! —maldijo en voz alta la Mitarashi lanzando uno de los mapas que se encontraba desperdigado por ahí.

—No te estreses…—intentó calmar el peliplateado incorporándose levemente, aunque un pinchazo en su estómago arremetió contra él de ese modo obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo en uno de los sacos de dormir que había.

—No hay ningún botiquín, ni nada que se parezca a dicho objeto. Vaya mierda…—dijo molesta la kunoichi llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza intentando pensar en alguna alternativa, pero fue ladear su cabeza, y caer sentada en el suelo por culpa de otro mareo, que no pasó desapercibido por el ninja.

—Anko… tú tampoco estás…bien…—susurró en voz baja el hombre mientras cogía un trapo y se lo llevaba a la barriga, que no paraba de sangrar debido a la profunda herida que tenía.

—Tú estás peor, así que no estás para hablar…

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nada. Tenemos que irnos. —sentenció la kunoichi cogiendo el mapa que minutos antes había lanzado Kami sabe dónde mientras marcaba con un kunai un punto de la zona norte.

—Apenas… puedes mantenerte… en pie…—habló como pudo el ojiazabache para después volver a toser con brusquedad.

—Te equivocas, yo puedo caminar y además soy capaz de hablar, no como tú, Hatake. —presumió la mujer volviendo a levantarse a duras penas, pues ella en el fondo intentaba no manifestar todo el dolor que sus propias heridas estaban ejerciendo sobre ella con gran descaro.

—No has cambiado nada…sigues tan terca como siempre. —Le echo en cara el ninja copia mientras acogía con los brazos abiertos la ayuda que Anko le estaba ofreciendo.

—Y no pretendas que cambie, me gusta como soy. —dijo con altanería la pelimorada alzando al ninja y ganándose por su parte unos cuantos quejidos, aunque al final los dos quedaron en pie.

—A mí también, al fin y al cabo. —alegó el peliplateado sonriente mientras cerraba el ojo que había mantenido abierto en todo momento, pues el Sharingan, de no ser por un apuro, no solía usarlo. Ese pequeño detalle permitió al ninja percatarse de lo coqueto que le quedaba a la kunoichi el leve sonrojo que se encontraba tintando ambas mejillas.

—Vámonos. —imperó de seguida la chica desviando su ahora incómoda mirada hacia un lado de ese modo evitando a toda costa el contacto directo con la mirada de él.

— ¿A dónde? —quiso saber el herido pasando su brazo por la nuca de ella mientras que el brazo de la chica se posaba detrás de la espalda de él de ese modo consiguiendo sujetarlo para que no cayera.

—A una de las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru. —desveló la pelimorada mientras daba los primeros pasos, seguida del hombre, que quedó impresionado al haber escuchado la respuesta de Anko, clara y contundente.

— ¿Estás segura? No convendría que nos alejáramos de aquí. La noche a caído y lo menos que podemos hacer es adentrarnos en este bosque, Anko-chan. —aconsejó el Hatake intentando convencer a la kunoichi, que paró en seco al escuchar al peliplateado.

— ¿Y esta confianza, "Kakashi-kun"? —le siguió el juego mientras lo miraba divertida de ese modo olvidando durante unos instantes el fuerte dolor que hacía instantes atrás el Hatake había sentido.

—Siempre me ha gustado llamarte así. —se defendió el ninja copia desviando su mirada hacia la nada y esperando la próxima reacción de ella, que no tardó en dársela.

—Pues ya va siendo hora que me llames sólo por mi nombre. —respondió la del moño volviendo a reanudar sus pasos.

— ¿Has pensado que podríamos ser atacados mientras llegamos a la guarida? —alegó el ojiazabache mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía, aunque pasados unos segundos volvió a andar lentamente, pues Anko disminuyó la velocidad al percatarse de la dificultad que se le estaba presentando a su compañero por culpa de sus heridas. —Gracias. —agradeció el peliplateado agarrándose más fuerte a la mujer de ese modo acercándola más a él, aunque ese acto no pasó desapercibido por la Mitarashi, que intentó actuar como si no hubiera notado nada.

—Pues pueden pasar dos cosas: la primera, que nos maten a los dos y la segunda, que consigamos llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru sin que no pase nada. Así que, yo que tú adelantaba el ritmo, más que nada porque no quiero convertirme en un pinchito para las bestias del bosque. —aconsejó la ojicaramelo intentando no pensar en las diversas opciones referentes al primero de los casos que se barajaban en su ya confusa mente.

Kakashi, en un primer momento, la miró extrañado puesto que no sabía bien si arriesgarse tanto era bueno, pero ante la mirada de ella se vio obligado a hacerle caso, es decir, no podía negarse ante la expresión de amenaza que ella plasmó en su rostro, así que sin nada más que decir, el Hatake dio un corto paso hacia delante de ese modo transmitiéndole a la kunoichi su aprobación.

En esos momentos sí que podían afirmar que la noche acababa de hacer acto de presencia ya que no se veía ni tan siquiera un mísero punto de luz, sólo el tenue brillo que la luna se dignaba a ofrecer sobre las copas de los espesos y frondosos árboles que ese amplio y peligroso bosque poseía. Además, se podía escuchar los sonidos que los pocos animales nocturnos hacían sonar, aunque los dos ninjas deseaban no encontrarse con alguna de esas bestias, más que nada porque no estaban en condiciones de pelear, ni tan siquiera escapar.

—En cuanto lleguemos, voy a curarte esas heridas. No puedes dejar que se infecten, sino será mucho peor. —habló la Mitarashi parándose un momento para cargar mejor al peliplateado, cosa que él agradeció.

—Con vendas no será suficiente como para sanar la herida del costado. Si tan solo alguno de los dos pudiera…

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Adivina a quien Tsunade le enseñó un jutsu fantástico. —retó la pelimorada dibujando una grata sonrisa en sus labios.

—No me digas que tú…Tsunade…

— ¡Yes, little boy! No es un jutsu tan poderoso como los de ella o los de Haruno, pero creo que bastará como para regenerar el tejido de tus heridas y las mías. —desveló la ojicaramelo mirando al Hatake de ese modo tranquilizándolo para después dirigir su mirada al frente y ya sí poder percatarse que habían llegado al lugar al que querían, aunque al fin y al cabo a ella no le hacía mucha gracia adentrarse en esa tenebrosa y oscura guarida, pues aunque quisiera evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en su venganza por lo que Orochimaru le hizo pasar en su niñez.

Una vez situados enfrente de la entrada, bajaron por la estrecha escalera que conducía al subsuelo, húmedo y frío debido a la zona donde se encontraba aquella misteriosa base. Las paredes dejaban que miles de gélidas gotas resbalaran de ese modo dibujando una gran red de agua sobre ésta.

Al bajar el último escalón de piedra, los dos jonnin se quedaron quietos al percatarse de los largos y entenebrecidos pasillos que se presentaron ante su asombrada mirada, ya que parecía como si nunca tuvieran fin. No obstante, como si de la palma de su mano se tratara, Anko dio un decidido paso hacia delante. Entonces miles de antorchas se encendieron dejando que una tímida pero incandescente llama de fuego se hiciera visible ante los orbes de ellos dos.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia delante de ese modo situándose al lado de la mujer, pero al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta que la bella sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro de la fémina fue substituida por una seria expresión tintada de serenidad y concentración. No es que estuviera preocupado por la mujer, pero algo angustiado sí que estaba, pues no era agradable ver esa cara de la moneda por parte de Anko cuando lo más normal era disfrutar de su humor y llevarle la contraria cuando ella se empecinaba en algo que estaba mal, que por consiguiente tocaba enfadarla hasta que ella explotaba en pura ira. No obstante a él no le desagradaba, sino que pasaba gusto de enfurecerla, ya que según el peliplateado aquella mujer era aún más hermosa cuando montaba en cólera de ese modo confundiéndose con una diablesa.

De todos modos, aquella no era la expresión que el ninja copia quería ver. Esa no era la Anko que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque claro, para qué engañarse a sí mismo si toda su vida había sentido atracción por la única chica que no había caído en su masculina telaraña de seducción. Entonces era cuando se volvía todo un reto conquistarla, pero había llegado un punto en que no la veía como un objetivo, pues ya habían crecido y madurado. No obstante, pensar en ella en cualquier momento había repercutido en él haciendo que una chispa de amor surgiera de sus entrañas hasta incendiar toda su alma por culpa de ese volcán de mujer.

— ¿Te duele? —quiso saber la ojicaramelo al ver cómo la sangre seguía manchando la ropa del shinobi, que sacudió levemente su cabeza al darse cuenta que ella le estaba hablando y su mente estaba completamente en la luna, soñando e imaginando. Tosió levemente debido a la falta de aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

—Intento que no…, pero necesito…descansar. —titubeó como pudo, pues el dolor se agravaba a cada paso que el ojiazabache daba.

—Entiendo. Ya casi llegamos a las habitaciones.

El Hatake se quedó mirando a la chica, que mantenía la seriedad en su rostro sin ser capaz ni tan siquiera de medio sonreír al saber que ya casi llegaban. Era reconfortante el saber que al menos se tenían el uno al otro para tirar para adelante en aquella peliaguda situación, sin embargo, ahora lo más importante era descansar.

Continuará…

…..

¿Os ha gustado? A mí sí ^^

¿Review? Merezco alguno u.u

Espero que os haya gustado y, por cierto, animaos a escribir KakaAnko a tope…,no queremos desaparecer como fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

La tímida llama que se dedicaba a quemar lentamente el palo de madera, que colgaba de una de las paredes que formaban el amplio y largo pasillo, se vio azotada por el leve movimiento de aire que la gabardina color ocre de cierta pelimorada realizó de ese modo amenazando con poderío apagar a la pobre antorcha, pero como si de un milagro se tratara, la intensidad y luz de ésta pudo con la fuerza del abrigo, así pudiendo sobrevivir a tal cosa.

Al final del pasadizo, los dos ninjas pudieron percatarse de la existencia de una habitación, pues la puerta de madera, desgastada y quebrada, resaltaba de la pared de piedra. Entonces, ellos intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos para después afirmar levemente con sus cabezas. Al situarse enfrente de la plancha marrón, la Mitarashi la abrió con cuidado y, después de verificar que no había ningún peligro al acecho, decidió llevar al peliplateado hasta la pequeña cama individual que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación.

—Cuidado, Hatake. —susurró la ojicaramelo después de haber dejado al shinobi sobre el mullido colchón.

—Parece ser que Orochimaru les otorgaba ciertas comodidades a sus subordinados. —comentó el ninja copia dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras seguía presionando la herida del costado con el ya ensangrentado trapo que minutos atrás había cogido de la tienda de campaña del escuadrón de inteligencia, del cual Anko era la capitana.

—Se ve que no cambió…—musitó por lo bajo la mujer desviando su mirada hacia un lado de ese modo siendo capaz de analizar la estancia con más detenimiento.

El cuarto no es que fuera muy grande, sino que tenía el suficiente espacio como para proveer y proteger de alguna manera al que vivía en su interior. Sonrió débilmente al recordar la habitación en la que ella vivió durante un año cuando aún era subordinada del sannin, la primera para ser exacta.

Cerca de la cama había una mesita de noche, vieja y sucia…la suya estaba igual, pensó ella. La diferencia de ese cuarto con el suyo era que ahí no había montañas de libros, contenido del cual trataba sobre puro y tradicional kinjutsu, es decir, una gran arma para matar de ese modo resultando lo suficientemente letal como para deshacerse de cualquier enemigo y así poder realizar las misiones con éxito.

No obstante, ella siempre intentó no usarlos porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no quería hacer daño a nadie por una simple misión. Aunque Orochimaru, terco como él solo, insistía en el uso de esos jutsus, por lo que la chica se vio obligada a hacerlos cuando estaba cerca del sensei. La Mitarashi cerró sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo al pensar en todo el daño que habría hecho a gente inocente, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía recordar nada de nada, de ese modo sintiéndose aún más miserable y asesina de lo que ya se sentía.

—Anko…mis heridas están... —llamó la atención el poseedor del Sharingan de ese modo provocando un leve respingo por parte de la mujer, que desvió su cansada mirada hacia el cuerpo de él.

Kakashi sabía que ella estaba dándole vueltas a su pasado cada vez que se quedaba mirando fijamente a un objeto de manera aleatoria, pero quería alejarla de esos pensamientos tan agonizantes. Por eso decidió que llamar su atención con otro tipo de temas sería lo más conveniente para el psique de la pelimorada, que no dudó en acercársele para después coger un kunai y rasgar el chaleco y camiseta del peliplateado. Él quedó boquiabierto al ver el poco reparo que había tenido la kunoichi al romper sus sucios y ensangrentados ropajes.

—No me mires así, Hatake. Si no lo hago de esta manera, me dificultas la curación. Te recuerdo que el jutsu que Tsunade-sama me enseñó es muy básico y la ropa representa una capa más que el chakra de curación tiene que superar. —dijo la chica con sabiduría y ocasionando una sonrisa en el hombre.

—Está bien, haz lo que tengas planeado. —dio permiso el ojiazabache sin dejar de observar a la del moño.

Entonces, sin más preámbulo, Anko se dispuso a realizar diversos sellos con ambas manos para después acercarlas hasta la herida más profunda que el peliplateado tenía en su costado. Acto seguido y como si de arte de magia se tratara, una incandescente luz verde comenzó a emanar de las manos de ella de ese modo introduciéndose en la piel y sangre del shinobi.

—Este jutsu permite la regeneración del tejido, por lo que irá perfecto para que, al menos, la herida sane por dentro. —informó la kunoichi sin dejar de concentrarse en su tarea, pero de un momento a otro un fuerte pinchazo arremetió contra el brazo izquierdo de la mujer ocasionando un leve quejido por su parte.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el peliplateado al observar cómo, durante leves segundos, la luz verde había disminuido su intensidad y efectividad.

—Sí, sólo es el jodido veneno que no me deja tranquila. —se quejó la ojicaramelo desviando su mirada durante unos instantes hacia su brazo.

— ¿Veneno? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió el shinobi extrañado al no saber de qué le estaba hablando su compañera, que entrecerró ambos ojos intentando olvidarse del dolor y concentrarse en realizar el jutsu bien.

—Un momento…—pidió la pelipúrpura dando la impresión de que ya estaba por terminar, pero se vio obligada a parar, pues ella misma sabía que su almacén de chakra aún no estaba del todo lleno, por lo que aún no podía forzarse demasiado.

Respiró con pesadez debido a la fatiga, por eso decidió sentarse en el filo de la pequeña cama, de espaldas al Hatake. Respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos a la vez que se secaba con la manga de su desquebrajada gabardina las pocas gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello y frente de ese modo ganando tiempo para reponer energía.

—Anko, no tienes el porqué hacerlo. Creo que puedo bastarme ahora con vendas, así que…

—Ya te he dicho que no, joder. No podrás combatir si estás hecho una mierda, además tu reputación va a irse al carajo si un simple ninja te derrota. —replicó la mujer medio volteando su rostro y clavando su dura mirada sobre la de él, que se limitó a mantenerse en silencio.

Después de decir esas palabras, la chica volvió a levantarse para repetir lo mismo que hace unos minutos de ese modo terminando de curar esa dichosa y molestosa herida, la cual ya solo mantenía una fina costra sobre la piel del hombre.

—Gracias, Anko. —agradeció el peliplateado sonriendo con honestidad.

—Voy a explorar un poco.

—Voy contig-

— ¡No! —dijo alterada—No te muevas aún…las demás heridas podrían empeorar. —aconsejó la kunoichi sin haber sonado muy convincente con ese pésimo argumento. Pero al ver la cara de confusión y poco convencimiento por parte del hombre, la ojicaramelo no tuvo más remedio que buscar una alternativa para que él no la siguiera. —Mejor quédate aquí y descansa. Allí fuera hace frío para un malherido y debilucho como tú. —finalizó la kunoichi quitándose su gabardina y colocándola sobre el cuerpo del peliplateado de ese modo quedando ella sólo en su falda y malla de rejilla.

El ninja copia en un principio se hubiera centrado en el cuerpo de la Mitarashi, pues era imposible no fijarse en aquella escultural figura deseada por más de uno. No obstante, fue el brazo inflamado de la mujer lo que llamó su atención. Sabía que le dolía y precisamente ese hecho lo hacía sentir como un inútil porque él no conocía ningún jutsu curativo, y sabía que Anko no podría lidiar con esa mordedura de serpiente, pues no era capaz de deshacer el veneno que seguro ya estaría esparcido por todo su cuerpo.

La Mitarashi salió de la habitación con decisión, pero fue cerrar la puerta y dar dos pasos cuando se vio obligada a apoyarse contra la fría y húmeda pared debido a los constantes mareos que estaban atacando a todos sus sentidos, incluido el del equilibrio. Respiró con pesadez, pues no sólo era la mordedura lo que la atormentaba, sino que había otras heridas que agravaban su malestar.

Aún así no quería entrar en la habitación y que el ninja copia se lamentara de ella debido al poco aguante que estaba teniendo por culpa de esas jodidas heridas. No quería que precisamente fuera él quien la viera en ese pésimo estado, pues ya eran demasiadas las veces que había tenido que tragarse su gran orgullo. Y eso ya se había acabado.

—Necesito antídoto…debo encontrarlo, sino…creo que me voy a…—ya no podía soportarlo.

No era capaz de dar un paso más y su corazón no dejaba de despotricar contra su pecho dándole la impresión que en cualquier momento se le saldría por la boca. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y lo peor de todo era que la mujer no podía controlar los actos que estaba viviendo su cuerpo, le era imposible relajarse. Su pulso se aceleró en cuestión de segundos mientras que un calor abrasador comenzó a inundarla de ese modo provocando una insoportable quemazón en el interior de sus entrañas.

Un quejido se liberó de sus labios.

La vista se comenzó a emborronar y las piernas decidieron ir en contra de su voluntad, por lo que empezaron a flaquearle hasta el punto que no sabía bien si seguía de pie o se estaba cayendo. Si era lo segundo, seguro sería doloroso…pero en fin, ya le extrañaba haber durado tanto. Cerró sus ojos a la espera de quedar inconsciente, pues el veneno de la serpiente le había ganado la partida. Maldijo en voz baja porque otra vez él iba a ser la persona quien la encontraría en el suelo, inconsciente…como siempre.

—Cómo el veneno…ha podido conmigo y…el sello no…—sonrió al saber que al menos había salido vencedora en cuanto a la marca de la maldición, aquel tenebroso dibujo que la había atormentado y torturado durante años, pero al menos le reconfortó saber que su fuerza había sido superior a la de ese maldito sello.

Otro gemido de dolor escapó de su interior.

Sabía que iba a caer, no obstante ya no valía la pena luchar por levantarse porque al fin y al cabo no merecía seguir viviendo con todos los errores que había permitido que se adentraran en su vida. Deseaba que, al menos, alguien la recordara cuando ya hubiera desaparecido desde el silencio.

"Un placer haberte salvado, Hatake" fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar por completo sus orbes color caramelo.

Pasaron unos minutos y, la verdad, Anko nunca hubiera esperado que el suelo fuera tan cómodo y blando. Sonrió débilmente al saber que ya había llegado a otro lugar lejos del mundo de los vivos, y es que era mejor no estorbar en un sitio donde a lo mejor la gente lograba alcanzar la felicidad, cosa que ella se había quedado en el intento.

—Un poco pronto para morir, ¿no crees? —la voz masculina penetró en sus oídos con suavidad haciendo que un leve cosquilleo la recorriera de arriba abajo.

En un principio, la mujer creyó que el infierno la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pues nunca había esperado ser bien acogida por los ángeles, guardianes del cielo. Pero cuando fue capaz de entreabrir sus perezosos ojos pudo ver que no era Satanás el que precisamente la estaba cargando en brazos con sumo cuidado.

—No me agradaría presenciar en estos momentos tu muerte, la verdad. —se sinceró el hombre honestamente comenzando a caminar hacia sabe sólo él dónde.

Los ojos de la chica volvieron a cerrarse seguido de otro quejido más debido a las muchas magulladuras que su cuerpo tenía, aunque cuando se acordó del veneno, la Mitarashi achacó todos sus males a dicha sustancia, que seguro se estaba encargando de molestarla en esos instantes.

— ¡Tú…cómo te atreves…a…

—Me parece que no es el momento de ser arisca, Mitarashi. —le echó en cara el Hatake sin dejar de clavar su mirada hacia delante, pues llevaba el Sharingan activado por si algún ser les acechaba, entonces poder esquivarlo con más facilidad.

—Cómo…te atreves a…ponerte mi…gabardina…—terminó de hablar como pudo la mujer cogiendo el cuello del abrigo a duras penas con su mano derecha, que estaba pegada al cuerpo de él, de ese modo obligando al ojiazabache a acercar su rostro al de ella y así poder intercambiar miradas. Por parte del shinobi fueron de puro desconcierto mientras que por parte de la kunoichi fueron completamente asesinas.

—No deberías sulfurarte de esta manera. —aconsejó en voz baja el peliplateado sintiendo perfectamente la acelerada respiración de ella debido al inútil control que estaba intentando aplicar al ver cómo su querido abrigo se había ensanchado por culpa del hombre.

—Bájame…—ordenó la Mitarashi acto seguido de haberse separado del rostro de él, ya que cuando quiso darse cuenta, las distancias que habían mantenido en esos breves segundos habían sido casi nulas y algo comprometedoras. Aunque claro, en esos momentos ella no había pensando en tal cosa, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por su ira.

—Lo siento, pero no. Tú no estás en condiciones de caminar.

—Hatake…, bájame…—de nuevo imperó la mujer con un deje de desesperación mezclada con molestia intentando sonar educada, pero la situación y el comportamiento tan pasivo del peliplateado realmente estaban comenzando a agotar su paciencia.

—Si te llevo será más rápido para los dos llegar a algún laboratorio para poder encontrar algo y así poder curar tu brazo. Así que no insistas más. —sentenció el shinobi con la voz impregnada de un leve toque de autoridad, pues no quería ver sufrir más a su compañera.

Hubo un momento en que Anko no paró de refunfuñar por lo bajo y a maldecir a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero al percatarse por fin de que Kakashi no daría su brazo a torcer decidió que gastar sus energías sería inútil, por lo que cerró su boca y se apoyó en el cuerpo del Hatake, que la estaba cargando estilo marital ya que era mucho más cómodo para él y para ella, de esa manera no haría tanto daño a la pelimorada.

A pesar que el hombre llevaba la gabardina de la chica, ella podía notar cómo el calor que emanaba de la blanquecina piel de él chocaba contra sus mejillas de ese modo encendiéndolas con suavidad hasta el punto en que no se pudo evitar que un bello y, a la vez, vergonzoso sonrojo tintara discretamente su cansado rostro.

¡Por Kami-sama! ¿¡Era idiota, o qué!? Dejarse llevar por la situación estaba resultando ser peligroso y a la vez precipitado para cierta pelimorada. Estaba incómoda ante la presencia del ojiazabache provocando que sus latidos se aceleraran sin motivo, incluso podría jurar que se escuchaban si el silencio se decidía a crecer más, porque claro, sólo eran los pasos del Hatake lo que podía oír…además de su corazón, claro.

Maldijo para su interior. La Mitarashi se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa y eso la molestaba porque ella nunca, jamás se había visto envuelta en una situación como esa. Obvio que muchos se preguntarían "¿Qué situación es esa, Anko?" ¿¡Acaso no estaba claro!? Ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie, nunca se había ablandado ante ningún hombre, nunca había sentido amor por nadie e incluso juraría que no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente significaba esa palabra.

Sólo fue una vez la que sintió mucho afecto por alguien, pero no amor.

Bufó sonoramente, hastiada de todo. Su vida era un completo laberinto del cual ella ya no estaba tan segura de si poder salir o no. Y para colmo Kakashi se había cruzado en su indeciso camino de ese modo empeorando las oportunidades de poder aclarar su mente y organizar su vida.

Aún así…se sentía bien, en el fondo.

—Creo que hemos llegado, o al menos hemos encontrado algo que se parezca a un laboratorio. —informó la voz del shinobi de ese modo rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de Anko, que se había visto inmersa en algún que otro incierto pensamiento.

— ¿Entonces a qué esperas? Entra ya. —respondió con sequedad y bordería la ojicaramelo desviando su mirada hacia la gran sala a la que habían llegado.

Kakashi pasó de largo la respuesta de la kunoichi, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a discutir con ella por nada e incluso a vivir intensas peleas verbales de las cuales pocas veces ella salía victoriosa. Entonces, cuando a la Mitarashi ya no le quedaban más insultos, se estresaba y siempre amenazaba con, según ella, clavarle los libros Icha Icha por su culo. Rió ante el recuerdo de tales situaciones.

Sin avisar, el peliplateado subió un poco más a la mujer de ese modo cargando mejor con su cuerpo. Pero a cierta pelimorada pareció resultarse no muy gracioso y es que, cuando ascendió, un hormigueo vertiginoso se concentró en su pecho de ese modo causándole un repelús por su espalda, pues no se esperaba el brusco movimiento por parte del shinobi.

— ¿Sorprendida? —inquirió divertido el peliplateado a la vez que esbozaba una risueña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro haciendo que a cierta ojicaramelo se le subieran los colores a las mejillas, y es que aunque tuvieran sus desavenencias, Anko no podía negar que el hombre que la estaba sosteniendo era un auténtico Casanova que era capaz de robar con astucia y rapidez cualquier corazón femenino, y lo peor de todo era que el suyo propio estaba siendo amenazado por las continuas insinuaciones que él estaba ejerciendo sobre ella.

—No seas estúpido, Hatake. Y deja de mirarme, no tienes derecho a hacerlo. —exigió con altanería la examinadora de los exámenes chunnin sosteniendo con dificultad la pasiva mirada del ninja copia.

—Vaya, y qué pasa si decido seguir mirándote, ¿vas a atentar contra mi vida? —retó con descaro el ojiazabache mientras se adentraba en el laboratorio.

En un principio Anko pensó que era estúpido al intentar vacilarla, aunque después… ¡Ya basta! La ojicaramelo decidió jugar con las palabras para así desconcertar al shinobi, que se las traía de listo con ella. No obstante parecía ser que el Hatake desconocía que podría resultar malparado si llegaba a incordiar a cierta pelimorada.

—Como sigas así de pesado, voy a atentar contra una cosa que suele desobedecer a su poseedor cuando una mujer se vuelve un tanto…mala. —dejó caer con picardía la Mitarashi sobre el oído del peliplateado provocando que un molesto escalofrío recorriera la médula de él.

Aprovechando que el shinobi tenía la guardia baja, a la kunoichi le bastó con moverse un poco como para lograr posar sus pies sobre el suelo y así conseguir deshacerse del agarre.

— ¿…mala…?—atinó a decir el ninja copia frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en unas cuantas situaciones de su amado libro Icha Icha y seguía con su confusa mirada los pasos de la mujer, que lentamente pero con decisión fue adentrándose a la gran y tétrica habitación, apreciando cada uno de los muchos detalles que había en la estancia.

Zarandeó bruscamente su rostro intentando borrar cada detalle de sus pervertidos pensamientos. Aunque claro, ver a Anko vestida de diosa del infierno no estaría nada mal. Demasiado excitante para su persona "Suficiente, Kakashi." Se obligó el shinobi, pues en el fondo no estaba bien pensar así de una amiga, pero…¡por Kami-sama!, se trataba de Anko Mitarashi, la mujer que miles de veces había pescado fácilmente su corazón. El Hatake simplemente suspiró con resignación.

Una vez ya dentro, los dos ninjas pusieron más atención a su alrededor para estar preparados por si algo o alguien les sorprendía para mal, y es que no debian bajar la guardia porque el sitio donde se encontraban no era ni más ni menos que una de las muchas guaridas de Orochimaru.

La oscuridad se vió disipada en cuestión de segundos en el momento en que Kakashi se decidió a pulsar uno de los interuptores que se encontraban en la pared, casi escondidos con esmero en ésta. Entonces, la timida luz que se activó comenzó a parpadear hasta lograr mantenerse encendida de ese modo iluminando a duras penas la habitación, aunque la mesa del centro fue la que quedó más afectada por el leve brillo que emanaba de aquella desgastada bombilla.

Las paredes que conformaban la sala estaban perfectamente camufladas gracias a las muchas estanterias llenas de libros y diversos artilugios de laboratorio para llevar a cabo las mezclas de substancias, entre otras cosas. Además era fácil caerse al suelo y cortarse por culpa de algunas botellas de cristal rotas que había esparcidas por éste.

—Los antídotos deberían estar en algún cajón, así que podemos empezar a buscar por los de las estanterías. —propuso el peliplateado mientras observaba con más detenimiento el contenido de alguno de los libros que se encontaban apilados en un estante, pero volteó de seguida al escuchar el ruido del choque de varios objetos de cristal.

Entonces pudo observar como Anko estaba cargando con un par de vasos de precipitados junto con unos cuantos botes que llevaban sabe Kami qué sustancias. Acto seguido lo dejó todo sobre la mesa del centro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de madera dispuesta a llevar a cabo el plan que tenía pensado. En ese momento, Kakashi palideció y la expresión que en esos momentos decoraba su cara era todo un poema.

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!? —se alteró el ninja copia dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la mesa y posicionándose al lado de la kunoichi, que rodó sus ojos al ver lo asustado que se había puesto su compañero ante tal cosa, normal para ella.

—Es obvio. Voy a preparar el antídoto. —respondió con total tranquilidad la Mitarashi abriendo uno de los botes que contenía un líquido de color extraño, pero de repente cierto peliplata se lo arrebató rapidamente de sus manos y se acercó el bote a su nariz con precaución.

—Definitivamente tú estás loca. — dijo el ninja apartándo el bote de su nariz, pues fue oler el aroma que emanaba del interior y palidezer más de lo que ya podía.

—No tengo alternativa, pero no te preocupes. No es la pimera vez que me inyecto algo improvisado y que he preparado yo misma. —dijo la kunoichi restándole imortancia a la situación, aunque pareció que a él le afectó de manera diferente, pues sus ojos quedaron en blanco durante unos instantes a la vez que su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo y aún así vas a pinchártelo? —volvió a preguntar el ninja copia casi con la voz que le temblaba mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo azabache, y es que era imposible asimilar la gran sandez que iba a hacer aquella mujer.

—Exactamente... —dejó caer la ojicaramelo volteando su rostro hacia él de ese modo encontrándose con la traumática expresión del hombre. —Te ha costado pillarlo, ¿eh? —terminó diciendo en tono divertido sonriéndole ámpliamente para después guiñarle un ojo intentando tranquilizarle, y es que parecía como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón.

—Anko, no sabes que estás haciendo. Tu vida peligra ya bastante como para que la empeores. —musitó el ninja copia angustiado por la salud de la chica, que ladeó levemente su cabeza al escucharlo.

—Tranquilo, Hatake. Está todo controlado. —habló la Mitarashi volviendo a prestar atención a los diversos botes que se encontraban dispersos por la mesa junto con los otros objetos de cristal que la kunoichi había cogido para llevar a cabo su própio experimento.

— ¿Piensas que estás jugando a las cocinitas? Pues no, esto no va así. —le recriminó el ninja copia arrebatándole con posesión todos los cacharros de laboratorio de ese modo ganándose una mirada puramente asesina por parte de ella.

— ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hatake! Dámelos ahora mismo, no voy a repetirlo dos veces. —demandó la kunoichi levantándose del taburete y encarando al shinobi, dispuesta a recuperar todos los objetos que él le había robado.

—No, ni lo sueñes. —Replicó el hombre— Debe haber otra alternativa para curarte. —insistió él destrozando todos y cada uno de los intentos que probaba ella por conseguir otra vez los dichosos botes, aunque se estaba comenzando a cansar de la actitud que estaba demostrando tener el peliplateado.

— ¡Hatake, no tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Suéltalos, ahora! —vociferó la kunoichi enfurecida y harta de las impertinencias de él, que se mantuvo pasivo ante la ira de la mujer.

En verdad le fascinaba hacer enfadar a Anko Mitarashi y poder presenciar cómo su furia lo rodeaba como si fuera un aura maligna, pero a la vez era de lo más agradable haciendo que esa sensación se convirtiera en una insana adicción de la cual él no era capaz de rechazar. Además daba la impresión que los ojos color caramelo de la dama de las serpientes iban a prenderse como dos bolas de fuego, aunque eso daba igual porque Kakashi estaba dispuesto a presenciar tal cosa si se daba la ocasión.

Durante unos instantes, el silencio se hizo en la sala mientras que ambas miradas de los ninja chocaban violentamente de ese modo peleando por el premio a "Mejor intimidación", pero era de esperar que Anko comenzara a maldecir a todo lo que se cruzaba por su retorcida mente.

—Será mejor que los sueltes si aprecias tu vida, Hatake. —no le quedó otra opción que amenazarle si quería conseguir algo, pero era imposible, Kakashi no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Entonces no le quedó otra opción que agarrar al hombre por el cuello de su propia gabardina que aún llevaba puesta, de ese modo acercándolo hacia ella e intentando que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que tenía por perder si no le hacía caso. Aunque como si de una mota de polvo se tratara, Kakashi ignoró completamente el comentario de la pelipúrpura a la vez que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Ya no quería escuchar más amenazas y, aunque sabía que el tiempo corría y Anko podía salir lastimada, no quería volver a ver cómo la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suya sorteaba una vez más a la muerte, y es que ya era sufuciente preocupación la que le estaba haciendo pasar como para que se arriesgara una vez más. Muchas veces llegaba a pensar que esa mujer era una inconsciente, imprudente, impulsiva...en resumen, un completo kamikaze.

Aún así...su mirada, decidida y segura de si misma, le infundía, por raro que pareciese, confianza. El Hatake respiró hondo sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, si dejarla hacer o seguir llevándole la contraria de ese modo arriesgándose a entablar una desagradable discusión.

Anko resopló con desgana, y es que el peliplateado no le decía nada. Entonces pensó que a lo mejor él quería que se lo pidiera con educación, pues ella sabía lo señorito que podía llegar a ser ese hombre.

La Mitarashi paseó su furiosa mirada por el cuerpo del shinobi intentando buscar con sus ojos los botes que se encontraban atrapados en las manos enguantadas del ninja copia, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta olvidó que la conocida gabardina color ocre que llevaba puesta él no cubría del todo su desnudo pecho, y a eso debía sumarle que ese engreído no llevaba su típica máscara, por lo que Anko ya no estaba tan segura de si en esa habitación estaba haciendo más calor de lo normal o era su tensión la que estaba por las nubes.

Por Kami-sama, ese hombre era…era…pues como era. Qué le iba a hacer ella si Kakashi Hatake estaba siendo capaz de hacer estallar cada rastro de cordura que ella estaba intentando mantener a salvo. Si no fuera porque tenía dignidad, ya se hubiera decidido a besarlo.

Aunque a la vez lo odiaba por querer siempre ser el protagonista en todo, todas las veces él tenía que tener la razón en cualquier asunto, además de ser un creído al no presumir por tener tantas admiradoras secretas y no tan secretas, ¡Por favor, cualquier hombre se pavonearía de tener toda una hilera de mujeres a la espera de escuchar al menos un "Buenos días" de su parte!

¿Y ella? Como siempre, tan subnormal de seguirle los juegos de palabras cuando discutían, porque parecía que esa era la única manera que existía para que estuvieran juntos durante escasos segundos. Mentalmente, la pelimorada se tiró de los pelos al recordar las pocas veces que había salido vencedora de esas batallas campales y lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañero al verla echando humo por su nariz.

—Puede ser peligroso. —se decidió a hablar el peliplata de ese modo quebrando por la mitad al silencio, que se había hecho dueño de la habitación.

No obstante, el peliplateado enderezó su espalda y con lentitud fue dejando uno a uno los objetos de cristal sobre la mesa para después clavar su mirada sobre la de la chica, que estaba asombrada de ese repentino cambio de actitud, ¿acaso realmente quería que muriera si había un error en la mezcla? ¡Hombres que no saben lo que quieren! ¡Así era Kakashi!

—Confiaré en ti, pero…por favor, prométeme que estás segura de lo que vas a hacer. —pidió el shinobi posando ambas manos en los hombros de la kunoichi, que pegó un respingo al notar su presencia demasiado cerca suya.

Y aunque Anko ya pensaba que se apartaría de su lado para dejarla proseguir con su experimento, perfectamente pudo sentir cómo el calor que emanaba del blanquecino y uniformado torso del hombre la envolvía aún más de ese modo encendiendo progresivamente sus mejillas hasta que, desgraciadamente y muy en contra de su compostura, se sonrojaron levemente.

Finalmente, las enguantadas manos del peliplateado terminaron por estar encima del respaldo de la mesa, pero lentamente fueron deslizándose por la superficie de ésta de esa manera dejando a una Anko completamente bloqueada entre el cuerpo de él y el mueble de madera mientras que la cálida y tranquila respiración del Hatake atentaba peligrosamente sobre su oreja haciendo que cada milímetro del cuerpo de la dama de las serpientes se estremeciera ante tal agradable sensación.

Entonces, Anko cerró sus ojos.

Maldición…maldición…maldición…no puede ser…Después de todo, Kakashi era tan protector con ella que no sabría con exactitud si podría escapar de todo él _**otra vez**_.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Entonces, Anko cerró sus ojos._

_Maldición…maldición…maldición…no puede ser…Después de todo, Kakashi era tan protector con ella que no sabría con exactitud si podría escapar de todo él __**otra vez**__. _

**Capítulo 3:**

Otra vez. Otra vez, no. Demasiado cerca…demasiado atrevido…otra vez demasiado misterioso. No sabía qué estaría pensando el ninja copia en esos momentos para comportarse de ese modo tan cariñoso con ella, aún así Anko podía intuir que si estaba demasiado cerca suya sería por algo. No es que quisiera ser malpensada, pero en esos instantes su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, y lo peor de todo era que si ese hombre continuaba tan cariñoso ella misma no podría evitar caer en ese juego.

Sólo una vez había sentido demasiado afecto hacia un hombre, aunque el tiempo transcurrió excesivamente rápido que ni tan siquiera pudo despedirlo antes de que dejara este jodido y macabro mundo. En ese entonces un gran vacío se apoderó de ella haciendo que por primera vez cierto peliplateado la viera con la cabeza gacha y con miles lágrimas recorrer su destrozado rostro.

_**Flash back…**_

_Lluvia. Lluvia. Más lluvia. Parecía ser que no quería cesar haciendo que tanto los alrededores como el sitio donde ella se encontraba, totalmente quieta, se vieran encharcados debido a esas pequeñas flechas acuáticas que amenazaban constantemente con caer hasta que lograban chocar con decisión sobre el mojado suelo._

_Tenía frío. Su ropa estaba totalmente empapada y su cuerpo podía sentir cómo la gélida brisa se filtraba por su piel hasta calar hondamente en sus huesos y entrañas. Aún así era mejor sentir el frío que no el vacío y dolor que en esos instantes martilleaban con fuerza y con violencia su mente y corazón. Sí, corazón. Ella también tenía uno, aunque no lo pareciera. _

_Lo peor de todo era que sólo él lo había podido apreciar, pero ahora ya no estaba. Se encontraba descansando en un lugar imposible de alcanzar para la kunoichi, que agarraba con fuerza y tensión el tallo de una hermosa rosa blanca. No obstante, los empapados pétalos de la flor iban cayendo uno a uno al verse impotentes ante la poderosa lluvia. Pero ella no iba a irse como los pétalos de la rosa, al contrario, la pelimorada iba a quedarse el tiempo que hiciera falta enfrente de esa dichosa tumba, o al menos hasta que la lluvia cesara, pues no quería dejarlo sólo ante la fuerza del agua._

_La sangre corría libremente por su mano, mezclándose con los caminos del limpio y puro fluido que se deslizaba por su chaqueta negra hasta que, irremediablemente, se precipitaba sobre el duro y húmedo suelo, de ese modo manchándolo del color más rojo que la hierba nunca hubiera podido apreciar. La chica sentía cómo las espinas iban clavándose macabramente en su blanquecina piel, igual que la oscuridad abismal que en esos momentos estaba destrozando descaradamente su alma. _

_Desvió su cansada mirada hacia la grisácea cúpula que se atrevía a aparecer sobre la chica, que se vio obligada a cerrar sus acaramelados orbes al notar cómo las dichosas y molestas gotas los amenazaban. Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que el atrevimiento pudiera resultar tan molesto, incluso si se trataba de brindarle cierta comodidad._

—_Vete. —dijo la chica de un susurro entreabriendo sus ojerosos orbes mientras dejaba que el agua corriera libremente por su rostro._

_Sus pasos iban acentuándose de cada vez más en el momento en que decidió acercarse a la tumba que estaba siendo observada por cierta pelipúrpura. Sigilosamente se situó al lado de la chica sin dejar de mantenerse en silencio, aunque de un momento a otro se movió para acercarse aún más a la lápida dejando cuidadosamente dos rosas blancas, para después incorporarse y, sin preámbulos, meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su empapado pantalón negro._

—_He de suponer que nunca escuchas lo que dicen. —habló la Mitarashi manteniendo la seriedad en su voz y rostro. No tenía ganas de discutir._

—_Lo dices por mi…o por ti. —respondió el chico con pasividad, intentando dejar a la chica de su lado sin nada que decir._

_En efecto, la kunoichi se silenció. No podía decir nada, no era capaz de hablar. Se sentía una miserable y una hipócrita, una auténtica mierda. Ella era la única culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, aquel que había intentado ayudarla a superar todos sus traumas y que se había mantenido siempre a su lado. _

—_Como sigas así, vas a destrozarte la mano. —se vio obligado a hablar el chico de la máscara oscura al ver cómo el tallo de la rosa que sostenía ella estaba cortando su blanquecina y mojada piel._

_Seguía sin hablar. Simplemente apretó más a la flor, aunque esa vez no transcurrieron ni dos segundos para que pudiera sentir como las espinas se clavaban violentamente en su mano, pues se vio frenada por la mano enguantada de cierto shinobi, que sin pensárselo dos veces agarró la tensa muñeca de la ojicaramelo._

—_Un ninja puede hacer poco sin sus manos. —comentó suavemente el chico abriendo cuidadosamente la mano de la mujer, que quedó perpleja ante la osadía del ninja copia._

_Intentó no hacerle daño, aunque le resultó un tanto imposible debido a la herida que había perforado la carne de su extremidad. Un quejido escapó de los labios de ella, aunque se silenció de inmediato ya que no deseaba expresar más debilidad de la que ya había mostrado._

_Inmediatamente, el Hatake se quitó su banda ninja y, colocando la chapa metálica en la parte externa de la extremidad, cubrió con la tela de ésta la palma herida, que no paraba de sangrar el líquido carmesí que estaba tintando sin parar el mojado suelo._

—_Por qué no lo salvaste…—atinó a decir la Mitarashi con desolación a la vez que agachaba su cabeza hasta clavar su apenada mirada en la tumba._

—_Porque te salvé a ti. —se sinceró el peliplata sin dejar de observar a la chica._

_Ya no lo soportaba más. Sentía cómo el nudo que tenía en su garganta iba apretando más sin importar absolutamente nada provocando que, como si de una hoja de doble filo se tratara, la tristeza se atreviera a atravesar con violencia todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo prácticamente acribillado._

_En esos momentos, ella tendría que ser la que estuviera enterrada bajo todo esa condenada tierra pagando por todas las insensateces que se había atrevido a hacer, poniendo en peligro la vida de sus compañeros. Pero por desgracia esa vez no había salido todo el mundo ileso, sino que su mejor amigo se había sacrificado por ella, por la persona que lo había llevado hasta la muerte._

_No obstante, sí que también podría haber abandonado este mundo de no ser por las arriesgadas acciones que realizó el hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba junto a ella observando la tumba de su querido amigo. En efecto, el peliplateado la salvó a ella en vez de a su amigo, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía…no sabía si perdonar aquella reacción, por muy valiente que hubiera resultado ser._

_Se sentía totalmente incapaz de hablar porque sabía que si lo hacía, toda la rabia que sentía afloraría como si de un rio cargado de agua se tratara. Aunque, por otra parte Kakashi no tenía culpa de nada, sino que en el fondo sabía que tenía que agradecerle que hubiera arriesgado su propia vida por salvar la suya, pero en esos momentos se vio totalmente bloqueada._

—_Te doy mi más sincero pé-_

— _¡Desgraciado! ¡Tenía que salvarse él, no yo! —cortó de inmediato la chica de un desgarrador bocinazo a la vez que volteó su rostro hacia el shinobi, que quedó petrificado al observar con atención la expresión que asolaba a la Mitarashi._

_Nunca, jamás había visto a Anko Mitarashi tan afectada por la muerte de alguien. _

_Su cabello, morado y recogido en su típico moño, en esos momentos estaba totalmente despeinado permitiendo que varios mechones se precipitaran con rebeldía por su desolado rostro, de ese modo intentando esconder todo el dolor que estaba impregnando a la kunoichi. _

_No obstante era imposible. Su ojo color azabache se clavó con lástima y angustia sobre los suyos, que reflejaban total pesadumbre bajo la fina y húmeda tela que cubría sus entristecidos orbes debido a las muchas ganas de llorar que tenía, pero el Hatake también sabía que a ella le costaba demasiado expresar sus sentimientos, por lo que no esperaba que se desahogara tan pronto. _

—_Sólo hice lo que debía. —dijo el shinobi con seriedad a la vez que desviaba su mirada, pues le dolía demasiado seguir observando a la chica._

—_Lo que debías o lo que querías—dejó caer la pelimorada mientras se mordía su labio inferior y así poder evitar que sus sentimientos la traicionaran. No hubo respuesta por parte del ninja, que ni se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos._

_Él nunca fue idiota._

_Sabía que ese chico había amado con todas sus fuerzas a la kunoichi y entonces supuso que ella también lo había querido como a ningún hombre. El problema era que Kakashi conocía mejor que nadie a la persona que también había amado a Anko, y lo seguía haciendo. Como no iba a conocerlo si siempre actuaba desde el silencio para que nadie más se percatara de sus sentimientos._

_No obstante él lo había descubierto y desde siempre lo supo, porque al fin y al cabo esa persona lo conocía a él y vicevers... esa persona formaba parte de él, él formaba parte de esa persona...porque él era esa persona y esa persona era él...porque eran lo mismo._

_El amaba a Anko Mitarashi en mayúsculas, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía lo que hacía falta para decírselo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía._

—_Dímelo... —pidió la chica de un susurro con un deje de desesperación suficientemente entendible para él._

_Del mismo modo que antes, no hubo respuesta por parte del ninja. _

_**Flash-back del flash-back anterior….**_

—_No soy imbécil, Kakashi-sempai. —dijo el chico en apenas un susurro forzado debido a la gran dificultad que tenía por culpa de las muchas heridas que su cuerpo tenía._

_El Hatake frunció el ceño al no saber exactamente sobre qué le estaba hablando su subordinado, que se encontraba tumbado y a la vez destrozado por culpa de la dura pelea que aún estaban teniendo con los enemigos de otras villas, aunque él no podía permitirse abandonar a su súbdito, pues era de suma importancia que viviera por la felicidad de la chica que ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos._

—_No hables, tus heridas van a agravarse. —imperó el peliplateado con voz severa para después coger con cuidado el brazo de su compañero con la intención de levantarlo y poder llevárselo de ese lugar, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el brazo del joven estaba agarrando con fuerza el del ninja copia._

—_No…, déjeme aquí y sálvese usted. —musitó el castaño deshaciéndose del agarre de su maestro, que sólo se llevaba tres años de diferencia con él._

—_No puedo, sería pura basura si lo hiciera. —se sinceró el Hatake sonriendo con nostalgia al percatarse de lo muy presente que se encontraba el recuerdo de su padre en su mente._

—_Usted nunca podría ser basura, ni para mí ni para la chica a la que usted ama. —disparó a bocajarro el joven sonriendo honestamente mientras se secaba a duras penas la sangre que se deslizaba de sus labios hasta su barbilla._

_La sorpresa golpeó con fuerza el corazón del Hatake mientras él mismo intentaba asimilar lo que su aprendiz le había soltado, aunque resultó demasiado difícil no expresar frustración al haber escuchado que su gran secreto estaba siendo desvelado nada más ni nada menos que por aquel chico, que estaba locamente enamorado de cierta kunoichi de cabello color púrpura._

—_No es asunto tuyo a quien quiera yo o a quien deje de querer. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es callarte y cooperar conmigo para que te ayude a escapar de aquí. —habló con bordería el chico de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo a la vez que desviaba su molesta mirada hacia ambos lados de ese modo dándose cuenta del desastre que se estaba liando a su alrededor. _

—_Tiene usted razón, Kakashi-san. Pero debe saber que yo también quiero a Anko y no quiero que le pase nada malo. —dijo ya más serio el chico de cabello castaño mirando fijamente el ojo color azabache de su profesor, aquel que le había enseñado a ser un ANBU excepcional y a saber diferenciar lo que era justo y lo que no en el mundo shinobi._

—_Ahora eso no importa. Tenemos que salir de aquí si no queremos ser aplastados por los árboles. _

—_Claro que importa. Ella es demasiado import-_

— _¡Cállate! —vociferó el poseedor del Sharingan perdiendo los papeles a causa de las sinceras palabras del castaño, pero de seguida logró recuperar el poco control que le quedaba, y es que no sólo era lidiar con ese tema tan personal, sino que también él era responsable de la vida de ese chico y de la felicidad de esa kunoichi, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. —Tengo que salvarte…por ella. —dijo el ninja de cabellera plateada cerrando durante unos instantes sus ojos intentando no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pues sólo el raciocinio era el que servía en ese momento si quería que todos salieran vivos de esa dura batalla entre villas._

— _¡Se equivoca, Kakashi-sempai! —habló con dureza el aprendiz del Hatake mientras cogía casi sin fuerza el chaleco del jonnin de ese modo obligándolo a prestar atención a las sinceras palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. —Déjeme decirle una cosa, ella es demasiado importante para mí, pero quien se merece compartir su vida con ella es usted, Kakashi-san. —terminó de hablar el joven a la vez que tosía levemente debido a la falta de aire que entraba en sus destrozados pulmones._

_Kakashi ya no sabía qué hacer. Conversar sobre eso se le hacía realmente difícil, pues no era su fuerte desvelar todo lo que sentía por la chica que ocupaba el corazón de su aprendiz y de él mismo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para después comenzar a masajear sus sienes con el dedo corazón y el pulgar intentando de ese modo calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba contra él. _

—_Ya es suficien-_

_Se vio obligado a callar debido a una brusca sacudida que en esos momentos azotó a los dos ANBU por culpa de una inesperada explosión que lanzó Kami sabe quién. _

—_Escúcheme, llévese a Anko de aquí y manténgala con vida. No me perdonaría nunca que algo malo le pasara a ella y a usted. —dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en el suelo y cerrando sus ojos, pues el denso polvo que en esos instantes levitaba por su alrededor dificultaba la visión para el herido y algo para el Hatake. _

—_Creo que a Anko no le haría mucha gracia que-_

—_Ella le quiere. _

_Eso ya era demasiado fuerte como para poder sortearlo. Los ojos del Hatake se dilataron levemente debido a la sorpresa que habían causado esas palabras en él. Aunque intentó mantenerse pasivo ante esa declaración, el peliplateado no pudo evitar verse arrollado mentalmente por lo que le acababa de decir su aprendiz._

—_Sus críticas hacia usted siempre son duras y severas por parte de Anko, pero yo sé mejor que nadie que lo que realmente siente por usted es admiración y orgullo, además de lo más personal. —Comenzó a explicar el chico respirando con dificultad —Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que le quiere, pero basta ver la manera tan especial en que actúa cuando usted está cerca de ella. —Prosiguió el castaño llevándose una mano a su ensangrentada cabeza—Me esforcé en hacerle sonrojar, pero nunca conseguí el mismo sonrojo que cuando usted le decía algo embarazoso para ella._

—_Te equivocas, ella te quiere a ti. Me es suficiente ver de lejos cómo te trata. —por fin dijo el Hatake viéndose influenciado por la conversación que intentaba llevar a cabo el joven ANBU._

—_De lejos no se puede apreciar absolutamente nada. Las apariencias engañan, y usted se ha visto totalmente inmerso en una mentira todos estos años. —reveló el joven desviando su fatigada mirada hacia la copa del árbol donde ellos se encontraban, y es que el cielo no podía apreciarse con nitidez. —Siéndole sincero Kakashi-sempai, intenté enamorarla como pude, pero cada vez que casi lo conseguía, usted volvía a entrometerse en mi camino. Al final, lo único que conseguí con ella fue una unión totalmente física y carnal. _

— _¿La obligaste?_

—_Kakashi-sempai, no voy a darle detalles. Estoy en mi derech-_

— _¡Contesta! —demandó con furia el ninja copia agarrando al ANBU por el cuello del chaleco, y es que aunque estuviera completamente herido, Kakashi no iba a pasar por alto lo que posiblemente podría haber pasado entre ese hombre y su compañera._

_El orbe color azabache del poseedor del Sharingan parecía como si quisiera salirse de su respectiva cuenca mientras que la respiración del ninja podía oírse incluso llevando esa oscura máscara que tanto lo caracterizaba. No quería ni pensar en cómo había concluido la relación entre ese chico y Anko antes de que toda esa guerra entre villas hubiera dado comienzo, más no podía creer que su aprendiz hubiera forzado a la Mitarashi a hacer algo que por su propia voluntad no deseaba._

_El castaño miró fijamente al peliplateado con un deje de miedo al saber en qué estaría pensando su maestro, pues era normal que se preocupara ante el estado de su amiga, pero de seguida una media sonrisa se dibujó en el sucio rostro del aprendiz de ese modo pillando por sorpresa al ojiazabache, que estaba deseoso de escuchar una respuesta negativa por parte del otro._

—_Yo nunca le haría daño a Anko, Kakashi-sempai. Usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas y de entre todas, el malherir a un compañero es una de las faltas más graves, ¿no? —musitó el joven apenas de un susurro a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos, pues las heridas que tenía por su cuerpo le estaban pasando factura._

_El charco de sangre que podía verse sobre los dos shinobis de cada vez estaba engrandándose más provocando que la preocupación surgiera de nuevo en el Hatake y que el rencor desapareciera de su corazón. Él mejor que nadie sabía que si ese chico moría, Anko lo pasaría realmente mal así que justamente por eso no deseaba que su aprendiz muriera. Aunque la situación de cada vez iba empeorándose, pues las explosiones por parte de los guerreros no estaban disminuyendo entendiéndose de esa manera que la batalla estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. _

—_Escúcheme, Kakashi-sempai. Sé que a Anko le va a costar superar el hecho de que yo haya desparecido, pero usted debe cuidar de ella y, sobretodo, me gustaría que la hiciera feliz el resto de su vida. —Comenzó a hablar como pudo después de haber tosido bruscamente por culpa del polvo que estaba respirando— ¿Sabe? Ella no ha tenido una infancia muy buena y justo eso le ha acarreado grandes problemas con la villa y con su misma vida personal. Yo he intentado alejarla del camino de la venganza porque, al igual que yo, creo que usted pensará que ese no es el camino para solucionar los problemas—seguía explicando el compañero del Hatake, pero hubo un momento en que se vio obligado a parar debido al entumecimiento que sintió en su pecho. Las cosas iban empeorando. _

— _¡Ey, abre los ojos! —llamó la atención el peliplateado zarandeando suavemente el brazo izquierdo del chico, que anteriormente había cerrado sus ojos por culpa de la fatiga._

—_Sálvela del gran abismo en el que está metida…Por favor, ámela con todas sus fuerzas y haga que ella se dé cuenta de lo que siente por usted, si es que ya no lo ha descubierto. —finalizó el aprendiz abriendo con pesadez sus cansados ojos para enfocar borrosamente al preocupado y, a la vez, desalentado Hatake. _

_El shinobi de plateada cabellera necesitó creer en el sustento de sus propias piernas así como en la resistencia de las mismas para poder sostener momentáneamente a su joven aprendiz antes de dejarlo reposar con cuidado sobre el grueso relieve de la rama sin cesar de darle suaves toques en las mejillas con ambas manos intentando evitar que perdiera completamente la consciencia. Estaba hecho un auténtico lío y su corazón bombeaba bajo el frenético ritmo de la confusión, pues las débiles pero poderosas palabras del moreno aún resonaban con poderío en sus oídos atormentándolo severamente y haciéndolo caer presa de sus propios sentimientos._

_Si lo que aquel joven había dicho tenía algo de certero, él aún podría tener alguna posibilidad, sin embargo, era demasiado duro el mero hecho de aceptar que mientras el muchacho siguiera con vida, Anko estaría en sus brazos a su merced sin que él tuviera oportunidad de alcanzarla…_

_El rostro de ella se materializó entonces en su mente: sus acaramelados y atrayentes orbes, su respingona nariz, su graciosa pero temeraria sonrisa socarrona, sus moradas hebras recogidas coquetamente el aquel desaliñado moño que la caracterizaba, su perfecto cuerpo de diosa, su fuerte temperamento, su poderoso carácter y su pasión por la vida y por los amigos_

_Era perfecta, la admiraba y la amaba como a nada en el mundo, era lo más importante para él, lo que guiaba sus pasos y lo que le daba fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana a pesar de mantener su corazón bajo llave. Necesitaba contárselo, gritárselo a los cuatro vientos y estrujarla entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba con ternura el huracán de sensaciones que lo dominaban. A pesar de ello, jamás se había visto con el valor suficiente como para despegar sus sellados labios y desvelarle a ella lo mucho que le importaba, era un fracaso en estos asuntos y ello lo corroía por dentro removiéndole sus inquietas entrañas._

_De repente, cuando alzó su cansada mirada por inercia para apreciar la magnífica luna en un intento de despejar su aturdida mente, pudo darse cuenta del gran descenso que iba a sufrir la kunoichi que en esos momentos se encontraba saltando hacia donde ellos dos estaba situados. Fueron pocos los segundos que transcurrieron y la chica ya se encontraba de rodillas al lado del Hatake, aunque parecía como si la atención que puso la chica en la escena iba dirigida completamente al joven que estaba tumbado en uno de los gruesos troncos de la espesa arboleda del bosque. _

— _¡Hatori, aguanta! —dijo alterada la kunoichi posando suavemente una de sus manos sobre el brazo del castaño con la intención de sujetarlo y así poder levantar su cuerpo del suelo, pero parecía ser que el chico no quería colaborar, pues se deshizo como pudo del agarre de la pelipúrpura._

—_No vale la pena, Anko. Ya es demasiado tarde…—le susurró como pudo el chico mientras una mueca de tristeza surcaba su golpeado rostro._

—_No, vas a salvarte así que cógete a mí. No tenemos mucho tiempo. —replicó la chica copiando el mismo movimiento que había realizado segundos atrás, pero la escena volvió a repetirse._

— _¡No! Sálvate tú, no me perdonaría que algo malo te ocurriera ahora que ya casi termina esta batalla contra la villa de la niebla. —habló con la voz entrecortada el aprendiz para después toser con brusquedad ocasionando que la preocupación de la Mitarashi se agravara aún más._

— _¡Estúpido! ¡Una guerra no se gana muriendo! —vociferó la ojicaramelo con furia al saber que su amigo no estaba cooperando con ella por salvar su vida. _

_Un suspiro escapó de los labios cubiertos por la oscura máscara de cierto shinobi, la paciencia del cual estaba llegando al límite. El peliplateado estaba totalmente dispuesto a salvar a ese chico, pero si él no ponía de su parte era un tanto complicado llevar a cabo ese rescate. El Hatake también sabía que otros compañeros estaban en peligro y, a diferencia de ese chico, querían vivir al máximo la vida, por lo que si el castaño no cambiaba su comportamiento, el ninja copia podría plantearse abandonar el lugar donde se encontraban._

_Los minutos iban pasando y las explosiones se acentuaban aún más ocasionando que la respiración de cierta pelimorada se acelerara por culpa de la adrenalina que estaba surgiendo de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Las perladas gotitas de sudor resbalaban sin cesar por la blanquecina piel de la chica debido a los nervios que inútilmente intentaba apaciguar. _

_Rápidamente, la kunoichi paseó su triste mirada por el magullado y destrozado cuerpo de Hatori percatándose de la inexistente solución que había para salvarlo, pues las dos piernas del shinobi estaban completamente quemadas mientras que la herida que tenía en el abdomen no dejaba de sangrar de ese modo tiñendo el suelo de una gran mancha de líquido carmesí._

—_Anko…escúchame. Orochimaru ha perdido, nosotros ya hem-_

— _¡Ni se te ocurra decir que hemos ganado! ¡No lo hemos hecho si tú no vives! —bramó la ojicaramelo con la voz casi desgarrada a la vez que golpeaba con su puño el suelo lo más fuerte que pudo intentando imponerse ante las verdades que su compañero le estaba mostrando, por mucho que ella no quisiera aceptarlas._

—_Sabes que yo siempre voy a-_

—_Ni se te ocurra decirlo…_

—_Tienes que ser fuerte y afrontar esto. —Susurró suavemente pero con seriedad mientras que con lentitud alzaba su brazo hasta dejar que la mano sostuviera cariñosamente una de las mejillas de la kunoichi, que no se inmutó ante ese afectuoso movimiento—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Anko. —siguió hablando entrecortadamente el ninja dedicándole una grata sonrisa mientras apartaba los purpúreos mechones más rebeldes que se precipitaban aleatoriamente por el triste rostro de ella, que no evitó el hecho de posar su mano sobre la de él._

—_No me agradezcas nada, al contrario. Yo soy la que tiene que agradecerte…—tuvo que parar. Un agonioso nudo en la garganta la obligó a callarse, pues sabía de sobra que si no lo hacía, el llanto golpearía demasiado fuerte en lo más profundo de sus ser._

_Kakashi agachó su cabeza, esa situación era absolutamente desagradable para todos, incluso para él. Todas las despedidas lo eran, de hecho el peliplateado las odiaba a más no poder. En ese momento se acordó de su mejor amigo "Obito…"pronunció para sí mismo reviviendo la esencia del joven y fallecido Uchiha en su corazón, sintiendo como cada detalle del niño se materializaba en su mente._

_El Hatake miró al frente, pues pensó que debía prestar una pizca de atención a lo que estaba pasando por sus alrededores, pero al observar el plano de su derecha pudo percatarse de la gran pesadumbre que azotaba sin parar a la chica de cabello morado. Entonces, sin saber cómo pudo pasar, el peliplateado siguió con su dolida mirada la lágrima que tímidamente brotó de uno de los acaramelados orbes de la kunoichi provocando que, como si de un estallido se tratara, toda la amargura y desolación que podía sentir la chica emanara de su propia piel._

_Cómo era posible que los ninjas no tuvieran sentimientos si lo que en esos momentos el poseedor del Sharingan estaba viendo era una excelente kunoichi demostrando ser una humana de gran y profundo corazón, que tanto la alegría como la pena podían perforar hondamente su destrozado cuerpo._

—_Vive por Konoha y por tu gran voluntad de fuego…—musitó con debilidad el castaño separando su mano de la de la Mitarashi para dejarla descansar en el suelo—…vive por tus amigos y por la persona a la más quieras…—siguió hablando como podía el joven ocasionando que lo último pronunciado golpeara con fuerza en ella de ese modo haciendo que sus llorosos ojos se dilataran levemente debido a la impresión y sorpresa que la asaltaron—…Anko Mitarashi, vive por ti…te lo mereces. —casi no pudo oírse las últimas palabras que salieron casi sin fuerza de los labios del chico que marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de la chica de hermoso cabello morado._

—_Hatori…—llamó suavemente la ojicaramelo zarandeando a su amigo, pues de un momento a otro había dejado de hablar pero mantenía sus ojos abiertos. _

_No hubo respuesta por parte del joven aprendiz para ANBU._

_La gruesa rama del árbol donde ellos se encontraban volvió a vibrar de ese modo llamando la atención del ojiazabache, no obstante por otra parte la Mitarashi seguía llamando varias veces a su amigo y, a cada vez que lo hacía de nuevo, iba zarandeándolo con más ímpetu e intensidad puesto que seguía sin contestarle. _

—_Anko, debem-_

— _¡Ayúdale! —demandó con total desesperación la kunoichi clavando por fin sus ojos sobre los del shinobi, que desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo estático que yacía en la húmeda superficie._

—_Anko…_

— _¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Eres Kakashi Hatake, uno de los mejores en Konoha! —bramó una vez más la pelipúrpura impregnando cada una de sus palabras con la poca esperanza que aún guardaba._

—_Anko, yo…_

— _¡Por favor! —pidió por fin la chica dejando caer su cabeza y clavando su mirada en el suelo de ese modo encerrando a su orgullo para que, finalmente, toda la fe que tenía en el hombre de plateada cabellera echara a volar hasta el infinito. —Sé que puede salvarlo…confío en usted, Kakashi-san. —prosiguió ella sin abandonar la casi inexistente certeza que aún pensaba tener._

—_Yo no sé revivir, Anko._

— _¡Falso! —gritó casi en la cara del peliplateado mientras levantaba rápidamente su cabeza de ese modo obligando que ambas miradas chocasen inevitablemente. —Tienes un Sharingan que puede servir… ¡vamos, inténtelo! —la ilusión que en esos momentos brotó de la kunoichi sorprendieron al shinobi, que se sobresaltó al sentir cómo las dos manos de ella se posaron con energía sobre sus propios hombros. _

—_No sirve…no es posible, lo siento. —sentenció finalmente el ANBU dejando a una Anko totalmente bloqueada y, sobretodo, desmoralizada._

_La brusca sacudida que azotó con fuerza el suelo sorprendió a ambos ninja, que se alarmaron ante tal sensación. Acto seguido, un papel con letras extrañas comenzó a descender por el aire mediante una hipnotizante danza provocando que el terror se hiciera visible tanto para el Hatake como para la Mitarashi, que se pusieron en pie con rapidez por si algo malo ocurría._

_No obstante, sólo una persona con la velocidad del rayo podría salvarlos, y Kakashi eso lo sabía a la perfección, pues le bastó presenciar cómo su sensei le rescató de una muerte segura. A pesar de todo, el Hatake no quería dejar morir a su amiga, o mejor dicho, a su amada Anko, ni en esos momentos ni nunca. Por tanto y a pesar de que sólo un rayo podría salvarlos, Kakashi llegó a la conclusión de que un subordinado del "Rayo Amarillo" podría llegar a ser útil, o al menos debía intentar acercarse a esa habilidad para poder proteger a lo que más quería._

"_No voy a dejarte morir" meditó para lo más profundo de su ser sintiendo como un tímido pero poderoso chakra emanaba de su interior. Miles de rayos azulados envolvieron el cuerpo del joven ANBU como si de serpientes se tratasen mientras que una luz cegadora hacía acto de presencia imitando de ese modo a la energía que podía llegar a desprenderse de un poderoso relámpago._

_Entonces, fue dar dos pasos y ser capaz de situarse al lado de la chica a la que quería, más pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la kunoichi para que, finalmente, los dos se desplazaran de un ágil salto a gran velocidad haciendo que el lugar donde estaban se viera simplemente protagonizado por el destrozado y herido cuerpo del que una vez fue aprendiz de Kakashi Hatake._

_Segundos después, una gran explosión estalló con furia y violencia ocasionando que la gran bola de fuego que iba creciendo se grabara en los ojos de la triste kunoichi, que seguía abrazada al cuerpo del shinobi de plateado cabello a la vez que éste iba alejándose del lugar, de la rama donde el cuerpo del castaño seguramente habría desaparecido ante esa ardiente y devastadora bomba._

_Nadie, nada más que él fue testigo del desgarrado y doloroso llanto que la muerte de aquel chico logró arrancar del alma de la chica de ese modo dejando que todas las lágrimas que esta vez sí escapaban sin cesar de los húmedos y rojizos ojos de ella humedecieran el grisáceo chaleco que formaba parte del uniforme ANBU. _

_Nunca podría olvidar cómo la mujer de corazón completamente acorazado podía haber dejado que las cadenas que lo ataban se soltaran debido a la dura despedida que tuvo que cargar a sus espaldas. Kakashi la abrazó con fuerza intentando que parte del dolor que asolaba a la Mitarashi reposara también en él, pues no dejaría que la pena que en esos momentos sentía la kunoichi la devorara por completo._

_**Fin del flash-back del flash-back anterior…**_

_En tan solo un segundo se pudo apreciar el bello y certero corte que un hermoso pero peligroso relámpago propició a la indefensa y triste cúpula grisácea que cubría toda la pesadumbre que reinaba sobre las dos personas que se encontraban totalmente rígidas enfrente de la lápida del que en su día dio su propia vida por lograr la victoria que se merecían los guerreros de la Villa de la Hoja._

_Aún así estaba resultando ser demasiado difícil superar la pérdida del chicho de ojos color escarlata, más la kunoichi no podía lidiar con lo que su propio corazón le estaba haciendo pasar, y es que no quería verse una débil enfrente del shinobi que la salvó de una muerte segura por culpa de la gran llamarada que se desprendió de una mortífera bomba._

_No obstante, Anko se conocía a sí misma lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta que ella también tenía un límite, y si Kakashi no se largaba de allí en ese momento volvería a verla llorar como una madalena. En cambio, la curiosidad por saber el porqué Kakashi arriesgó su vida hasta tal punto por ella no dejaba de carcomer sus entrañas, así que no iba dejar que el ojiazabache se fuera antes de que le confesara la verdad._

—_Hatake… por qué a mí y no a él. —insistió lo más seria que pudo mirando fijamente el único ojo visible que no se encontraba cubierto por la banda ninja._

—_Anko, de la misma manera que yo, sabes que iba a morir aunque hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión, en cambio tú-_

—_Igualdad... —susurró por lo bajo la Mitarashi con un deje de enfado dejando que las gotas que caían del cielo mojaran su ya empapada ropa. Acto seguido clavó con dureza su tan expresiva mirada hacia la del Hatake. — ¿¡Acaso sabes el significado de la palabra!? —vociferó lo más fuerte que pudo dejando que sus palabras resonaran en todo el lugar, aunque nadie pudo oírlas, pues con la lluvia que estaba cayendo la gente prefería estar en sus casas. — ¡Joder! ¿¡Y tú te haces llamar shinobi!? —estalló la pelimorada acercándose al chico y, sin miramientos, lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta de ese modo encarándolo para demostrarle lo, supuestamente, tan enfadada que estaba con él. No obstante, ni ella sabía ya si debía echarle las culpas a Kakashi porque, al fin y al cabo, se arriesgó por ella._

—_Anko, una cosa es igualdad y otra muy distinta es el suicidio._

_Las palabras que pronunció el shinobi se clavaron hondamente en el pecho de la pelimorada de ese modo ocasionando que la realidad comenzara a distorsionarse de la manera más macabra que pudo surgir. El agarre que segundos atrás la kunoichi había ejercido en él se aflojó lentamente hasta llegar a convertirse más bien en un leve roce, pues su mano comenzó a temblar debido a todas las incógnitas que estaban machacando su mente ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de quien era? ¿Realmente era Anko Mitarashi? ¿De verdad ella era la que siempre había luchado por seguir viviendo? _

_La angustia que emanaba de su destrozado cuerpo no la dejaba ya ni respirar, pues en lugar de coger varias bocanadas de aire, la garganta de la kunoichi se vio atrapada por un molesto nudo que amenazaba con dejar escapar todo el dolor que su corazón había estado reteniendo durante días._

—_Hatake, yo... —era la primera vez que su voz había sonado tan titubeante y, para que negarlo, desesperada. _

_Sin ser consciente de ello, los acaramelados orbes de la pelipúrpura se vieron cubiertos por una fina y húmeda capa de cálidas lágrimas que, de manera muy desconsiderada pero inevitable, fueron deslizándose tímidamente por el rostro de la kunoichi, impregnando de tristeza cada centímetro de su blanquecina y mojada piel._

_Se vio presionada y a la vez apresada por la angustia hasta el punto en que ya no pudo reprimir las ganas de sollozar continuamente por culpa de todos esos fríos y oscuros sentimientos que no la dejaban libre. Atormentada, la Mitarashi agachó su cabeza con lentitud mientras que con una de sus manos cubría su rostro intentando que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios, aunque bien sabía que el shinobi podía escucharla._

_Tenía frío. Demasiado como para ignorarlo, pues el gélido pero suave viento que se movía en ese lugar estaba calando hondamente y de manera muy descarada en los huesos de la kunoichi ocasionando que cada una de sus extremidades tiritara de vez en cuando, no obstante la mano que anteriormente se había atrevido a agarrar al peliplateado seguía en el mismo sitio. La palma no estaba fría, al contrario._

_La calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del Hatake estaba contrarrestando la fresca sensación que envolvía el brazo de la chica, o al menos así lo entendía ella. No obstante, eso no era suficiente como para ahuyentar las amenazas que constantemente ejercía el gélido viento sobre la piel de la dama de las serpientes. _

_La Mitarashi se sentía una miserable y, cada vez que recordaba la situación en que se vieron envueltos tanto el Hatake como su compañero y ella, no podía evitar verse como la más mala de todos. El remordimiento que sentía pesaba demasiado para su pequeña espalda y lo peor de todo era que nadie se merecía sentirse culpable por ella, sino que, según la kunoichi, sólo la culpa debía caer sobre ella._

_Otro rayo rompió en el cielo de ese modo dejando que diversas ramas eléctricas se dibujaran en éste. No obstante, la rapidez con la que el relámpago se esbozó en la gran cúpula grisácea no fue tan ágil como el grato y cálido abrazo que, sin preámbulos, el peliplateado brindó a la ojicaramelo, que se sorprendió ante esa muestra de afecto por parte del shinobi._

—_No tienes el porqué cargar tú sola con todo. —susurró con suavidad el chico sobre la oreja de la pelimorada haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la médula de ella._

_Anko no entendió porqué Kakashi la abrazó de aquella manera, pues nunca hubiera imaginado al Hatake tan cariñoso. No obstante prefirió no pensar en ello y simplemente se dejó llevar, y es que, sinceramente, necesitaba abrazar a alguien y desahogarse, por mucho orgullo que tuviera. Entonces, la Mitarashi escondió su triste rostro en el pecho del hombre mientras que sus manos apretaban inconscientemente la camiseta de él, arrugando levemente la prenda._

_Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Anko se sintió, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de vida, protegida por alguien que no fuera ella misma. Era extraño pero estando cerca del peliplateado se sentía libre de poder llorar, que era lo que más odiaba hacer, y más delante de alguien. En esos instantes lo estaba haciendo y no se arrepentía, porque Anko se sentía bien cuando estaba con él._

_**Fin del flash-back…**_

Lentamente, la Mitarashi abrió sus ojos percatándose de la cercanía de su rostro con el del peliplata, que poco más y hacía chocar su barbilla contra la suya. Tanto era el bienestar que sentía la kunoichi cuando Kakashi estaba con ella que resultaría ser mentira si se atrevía a negar que la atracción que la ataba con él fuera poca.

—Hatake, el antídoto…—puso como excusa la pelimorada apartando al hombre de un suave empujoncito mientras desviaba su mirada intentando aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque esa intención fue en vano, pues sus mejillas la estaban delatando con gran descaro.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. —se disculpó el Hatake retrocediendo unos pasos, esta vez siendo consciente de lo irresponsable que estaba actuando con su amiga. Entonces el poseedor del Sharingan dejó el paso libre a la kunoichi para que pudiera sentarse en uno de los taburetes y continuar con el experimento que anteriormente había maquinado con su enrevesada y retorcida mente.

El ninja copia se sintió mal por su comportamiento, pues estaba perdiendo los papeles con esa mujer y para colmo sabía que no llevaba su característica máscara, por lo que no debía excederse más si no quería delatarse. Además, deseaba que Anko se curara lo más pronto posible, de manera que se apoyó en el respaldo de la mesa y observó con curiosidad como su temeraria compañera comenzaba a mezclar substancias de origen extraño y, al fin y al cabo, pertenecientes a Orochimaru.

Después de haber juntado los diversos líquidos, la Mitarashi cogió con precaución una jeringuilla, exactamente la que más en buen estado estaba; aunque la mujer sabía que no podía pedirle peras al olmo, y es que hacía meses que nadie había entrado en ese antro, por lo que era más que normal que el material de laboratorio estuviera un tanto desgastado. No obstante eran lo que tenía, así que tendría que conformarse con lo que había encontrado.

Con delicadeza y siempre bajo la atenta pero asustadiza mirada de Kakashi, la ojicaramelo absorbió con la aguja la sustancia improvisada que había mezclado para después prepararse para inyectarla en su brazo, justamente en la unión del brazo y el antebrazo. Aún así, y aunque estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacerlo, la dama de las serpientes notó cómo una conocida mano enguantada frenó el movimiento de su mano antes de que la aguja rozara su blanquecina piel.

—Anko…—llamó el peliplata con un deje de preocupación de ese modo obligándola a que lo mirara.

—Hatake, no va a pasar nada. He hecho esto miles de veces y no me he convertido en un monstruo ni en ningún mutante. —bromeó la Mitarashi, aunque ella sabía que estaba mintiendo en cuanto a que lo había hecho más veces cuando en verdad era la primera vez que improvisaba algo tan imprudente. Tampoco era tan masoquista.

—Por favor, dime que sabes lo que estás haciendo. —pidió el shinobi apenado por lo que podría pasarle a su querida Anko si el experimento salía mal.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. —respondió al fin después de que varios segundos de un incómodo silencio hubieran transcurrido. Al ver que el hombre la miraba sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, la chica no tuvo más remedio que reforzar su afirmación. — ¡Confía en mí, pervertido! —exclamó la pelipúrpura intentando infundirle confianza mientras una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro.

Kakashi no se perdonaría nunca si algo malo le ocurría a la dueña de su corazón, aún así tuvo que valerse de la fortaleza de su esperanza en Anko para soltar la muñeca de la pelimorada y así dejarla que se inyectara la sustancia. Ella le guiñó uno de sus acaramelados ojos, pues no quería que se preocupara por ella. Al fin y al cabo no había necesidad de ponerse tan nerviosos.

Entonces, con la mente en blanco y sin que le temblara la mano, la Mitarashi marcó una línea imaginaria desde la punta de la aguja hasta el lugar dónde tenía que clavarla para después, de una picada seca y directa, inyectarse el medicamento improvisado que anteriormente había preparado ella misma. Kakashi quedó atónito ante la frialdad con la que actuó la examinadora de los exámenes Chunnin, de ese modo demostrando el gran respeto que le tenía a la kunoichi.

— ¿Anko? —llamó el peliplata a la kunoichi al percatarse de lo quieta que se había quedado después de la inyección.

La respiración de la chica comenzó a agitarse y eso asustó al shinobi ¿Y si el experimento no había dado resultado? ¿Y si empeoraba la situación? ¿Y si Anko…? ¡Ni pensarlo, por Kami-sama!

—Anko…—dijo con más seriedad el hombre avanzando unos pasos hacia delante intentando que ella reaccionara, pero lo único que podía ver él era cómo la kunoichi mantenía su mirada fija al frente como si pareciese que hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ahora sí que estaba asustado de verdad. Kakashi de un momento a otro se acercó más a la mujer y la agarró de por los hombros por si tenía que intervenir, pero pareció ser que el destino le deparó otra sorpresa.

— ¡Buu! —exclamó la pelimorada de repente haciendo que el ninja copia se sobresaltara levemente. Después la chica comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia al ver cómo se había quedado el rostro del ninja después del susto. El Hatake simplemente suspiró ante la escenita.

—Parece ser que el efecto actúa rápido. —ironizó el ojiazabache observando como la del moño se sobaba el vientre al no poder parar de reír ante la tontura de su acompañante.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! —vociferó la kunoichi entre risas.

Las constantes risotadas de la Mitarashi estaban resultando ser demasiado contagiosas y, aunque el serio shinobi de cabello color plata no quería seguirle el juego a la chica, Kakashi no pudo evitar dejar escapar alguna que otra risilla nerviosa ante las de la pelimorada, que sonrió ampliamente al percatarse todo había ido bien que había ido el experimento y que no estaba sufriendo ningún efecto secundario. Los libros de venenos no habían sido nada malos, después de todo.

Anko se levantó con energía del taburete y se puso en pie enfrente del Hatake, que la miró contento, en el fondo.

—Bueno, podemos irnos ya. —dijo ella esquivando fácilmente al hombre y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del laboratorio con paso firme y decidido.

Kakashi la siguió con su pasiva pero atenta mirada asegurándose que su querida Anko se encontraba en perfecto estado y, quitando que tuviera algunos moratones en sus brazos y piernas, se alegraba que la compañía que le estaba brindando no fuera tan mala, al fin y al cabo.

—Hatake, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado, o qué? —llamó la atención de un bocinazo la Mitarashi parándose en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba al ninja copia de reojo con un deje de desesperación mezclado con gracia, pues la socarrona sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios pareció ser que fue suficiente como para que todos los receptores del peliplata se activaran, de ese modo manejándolo como si de un títere se tratara y obligándolo a que diera los pasos suficientes como para que llegara hasta donde estaba la kunoichi.

Los dos ninjas se hicieron paso entre los laberínticos pasillos de esa guarida con la intención de llegar por donde habían venido y, finalmente, acabar en la habitación, pues ambos querían descansar y reponer fuerzas para el próximo día que se les avecinaba, aguardando una dura batalla en la cual todos querían salir victoriosos y, sobretodo, en la que todos deseaban por sobre todas las cosas que sus seres más queridos sobrevivieran a esa encarnizada guerra.

Kakashi estaba entre ellos y, al igual que todos, haría lo que hiciera falta por ella, para que viviera…que viviera de la misma manera que aquella vez en la que pensaba que la mortífera bomba los borraría del mapa, dejando que Kami-sama les acogiera entre sus benditos brazos.

Pero por suerte no ocurrió.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno, siento la espera por el capítulo pero puedo asegurar que tengo motivos suficientes para justificar mi demora.

Creo que el capítulo se merece reviews y, por si aún no se sabe, me gustaría avisar:

**La gente que no tenga cuenta en también puede dejar comentarios**.

Espero no tardar mucho en subir el próximo capítulo, que creo que ya sí se podrá justificar la calificación M de la historia ;)

Ja né!A disfrutar de lo que queda de veranito ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA****: **En este capítulo 4 hay fragmentos no aptos para menores, aquí en lo llamamos lemon ^^ Si no os gusta, lo mejor que podéis hacer es saltaros esa parte)

Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo cuatro. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Además, quiero agradecer a los se han molestado en dejar reviews en esta historia porque, la verdad, es más fácil escribir si se sabe que tiene lectores ^^

Me gustaría decir que, ya que en tenemos la oportunidad de dejar un comentario expresando nuestro parecer sobre los capítulos, que lo usemos, **porque la libre expresión es un factor importantísimo en la escritura.**

…

Las horas iban pasando y parecía ser que los jodidos laberintos de la guarida donde se encontraban los dos ninja no querían ayudarlos a encontrar la puerta de la habitación en la cual la pelimorada había sanado al peliplata, que intentaba por todos los medios usar el Sharingan para probar de localizar la dichosa sala. Aún así resultó ser inútil.

A cada paso que daban, las antorchas que se encargaban de iluminar los estrechos pero largos pasadizos apagaban su débil llama de ese modo quitando más oportunidades de encontrar la dichosa habitación.

Un suspiro de desesperación escapó de los labios de cierta kunoichi de cabello morado, que estaba ya hastiada de tanto caminar en vano. Kakashi simplemente clavó su mirada sobre la chica entendiendo perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo, y es que él también estaba cansado de buscar para nada.

—Hatake, ¿no hemos pasado ya por aquí? —inquirió la Mitarashi frunciendo el ceño al no saber si estaban repitiendo el mismo camino que habían recorrido minutos antes.

—En teoría estamos yendo por el mismo camino que antes, pero ya sabes cómo era Orochimaru…—dejó caer el shinobi metiendo sus manos enguantadas en los cálidos bolsillos de su desgastado y roto pantalón.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Ten por seguro que si pudiera, me lo hubiera cargado yo misma, pero como siempre tu querido subordinado se entromete en todo. —escupió con descaro y sin vergüenza la mujer dejando que una mueca de disgusto decorara su rostro.

—Tendría sus motivos. —defendió el sensei del susodicho a pesar de todo lo que el joven Uchiha le había causado a él, a su equipo y a Konoha.

— ¿Aún te atreves a ponerte de su lado? —inquirió la pelimorada a la vez que lo miró de reojo, pues era obvio que Kakashi aún tenía esperanzas en que su tan conseguido Equipo 7 volviera a ser lo que había sido hace tres años.

—No me pongo de su lado. Simplemente pienso que, al igual que tú, Sasuke tuvo sus motivos para querer arrebatarle la vida a Orochimaru. —se explicó el ninja copia con su tan pasiva voz. —Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen, Anko. —finalizó el peliplata cerrando su único ojo visible e intentando convencer a la no muy segura examinadora.

—Eres un agonioso, Hatake. —atacó la mujer clavando su mirada al frente, pues si seguía observando al shinobi, no podría evitar sonrojarse como un tomate por culpa de la gabardina que llevaba puesta el hombre, y es que no tapaba todo su cuerpo de ese modo dejando que se pudiera ver parte del uniformado y bien trabajado torso del shinobi.

Dejar la mente en blanco debía ser uno de los puntos más fuertes que un ninja tenía que poseer, pues había miles de jutsus que eran capaces de leer todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de una persona. No obstante, Anko en esos momentos podía afirmar que si alguien leía su mente, pensaría que ella era una pervertida, pues sólo era imaginar al Hatake como su madre lo traería al mundo, sin nada que cubriera sus…"¡Suficiente, Anko!" se exigió mentalmente la Mitarashi zarandeando bruscamente su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su psique.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —quiso saber el peliplata al observar lo que estaba haciendo su compañera.

— Tsk, qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo. —se apresuró a decir la kunoichi si mirar directamente al ninja, pues sus mejillas estaban encendidas como dos candiles.

—Anko.

—Qué.

—Nada.

Esta vez fue la chica la que tuvo que voltear para observar más atentamente al shinobi, y no fue su cuerpo lo que esa vez llamó su atención. La masculina voz del ojiazabache sonó con un gran deje de debilidad y, para que negarlo, tristeza.

—Hatake, me parece que eres tú el que está raro. —insinuó la pelimorada cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta por parte del hombre, pero al recibir nada más que silencio, no tuvo otra opción que tomar de nuevo el turno de palabra—¿hay algo que deba saber? —inquirió la mujer observando con atención cada gesto que el ninja podría hacer, pero era imposible, Anko ya estaba por pensar que ese hombre era un inexpresivo y un pasivo de la vida.

¿Qué si había algo qué debía saber? No bastaría el cielo entero para grabar todos los sentimientos que asolaban al ninja copia por la Mitarashi. Era tanto el amor que azotaba su corazón, que ya casi le costaba lidiar con el gran secretismo que debía guardar bajo llave, sin dejar que saliera a la luz. A pesar de todo, Kakashi no sabría cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar tan callado respecto a sus preciadas y valiosas emociones.

Perfectamente podría decírselo en esos momentos, la situación era perfecta: estaba ella quieta y con los brazos cruzados a la espera que él dijera algo convincente. Aún así el hombre no tenía el valor suficiente como para confesarse a la dama de las serpientes. Sí. Confesarse a aquella exterminadora de asesinos era la misión más difícil que Kakashi nunca podría haber imaginado.

—Anko, yo…—era tan difícil decirlo… ¿y si ella no lo quería? En definitiva, era un desastre para este tipo de cosas. —mejor te devuelvo tu gabardina, no quiero que te resfríes. —terminó de hablar el shinobi, para después quitarse el abrigo color ocre y tendérselo a la chica.

Anko no podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan caballeroso. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que su piel estaba erizada debido al frío que corría por esos largos pasillos, aún así él se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle de ese modo dejándola más que sorprendida. La Mitarashi pensaba que iba a desfallecer en esos instantes ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Tan fácil había sido comenzar a enamorarla? Y más ese hombre. Sí, aquel que siempre se sobraba en cada acto que realizaba, ese desgraciado que siempre iba de listo por la vida…ese insensato que arriesgó su vida por ella.

La chica se quedó mirando su gabardina, que estaba colgando del brazo del hombre de cabello color plata. No dio crédito al por qué, pero en ese mismo instante recordó la manera en que Kakashi la abrazó cuando los dos estaban enfrente de la tumba de su mejor amigo, él junto a ella mientras que las dichosas lágrimas recorrían libremente por su rostro.

El recuerdo de Hatori cruzó por su liada mente obligando a la kunoichi que desviara levemente su, ahora, nostálgica mirada, más no podía evitar ponerse de esa manera cuando el chico de castaños mechones se materializaba en su cabeza provocando que todos los momentos felices que vivió con él recordaran a la chica lo mucho que había apreciado al joven ninja.

¿En verdad ella era la culpable de su muerte? Anko sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por batallar y llegar hasta donde él y Kakashi se encontraban, pero desgraciadamente el tiempo transcurrió demasiado deprisa como para que ella agradeciera todo lo que Hatori había hecho por ella. Recordó lo doloroso que resultó para su persona superar la muerte de su mejor amigo, aún así también no dejó pasar por alto la escasa pero necesaria compañía que le brindó el Hatake, de ese modo ayudándola a cargar con toda la pesadumbre y angustia que en teoría sólo ella debía haber llevado a sus espaldas.

Era silencio lo único que flotaba en el aire, pues los corazones de los dos ninja estaban demasiado acorazados como para que se pudiera sentir algo más en el ambiente. Las débiles llamas que quemaban las antorchas seguían dando guerra de ese modo iluminando tímidamente el punto donde se encontraban ellos dos.

La kunoichi lentamente volvió a mirar al hombre que aún se encontraba con su golpeado brazo tendiendo la desgarrada y sucia gabardina, aquella que siempre había llevado la kunoichi, pues, según ella misma, le brindaba protección y seguridad. Analizó levemente al shinobi de ese modo percatándose de la angustia que abrazaba su cuerpo mientras que la soledad amenazaba con perforar su golpeado pecho.

¿Acaso iba a dejar que todos esos sentimientos afloraran del corazón del hombre que había padecido la muerte de muchos seres queridos? ¿Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ayudar al hombre que le tendió la mano para salir del oscuro y negro abismo en el que ella quedó atrapada más de una vez? No iba a esforzarse en ahuyentar todos los males que asolaban a Kakashi, claro que no.

Anko iba a darlo todo por proteger al peliplateado de esos macabros y mortíferos sentimientos. Qué más daba si ellos seguían acechándole, lo más importante era que él se encontrara bien y a gusto, protegido y sin que pasara ningún miedo por los fantasmas de su pasado que, aunque ella no los conociera demasiado bien, al menos podría hacerse una idea si intentaba devolverle el favor, porque ella, muy en el fondo, lo consideraba un gran y valioso amigo.

Un tímido y corto paso dio el pie izquierdo de la kunoichi. Tenía que ayudar al shinobi como él lo hizo con ella.

El pie derecho siguió al izquierdo. Anko quería cooperar con él y ser de gran ayuda.

El izquierdo repitió el movimiento seguido del otro. La pelimorada no iba a dudar en brindarle todo el bienestar que él en su momento le brindó.

Los pasos de la ojicaramelo iban volviéndose más firmes y seguros, pues no había que dudar en caminar de ese modo cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda urgentemente. Kakashi clavó su mirada sobre la de la chica, que suavemente apartó el golpeado brazo del ninja dejando que la gabardina cayera directamente al suelo y provocando que una pequeña pero densa ola de polvo se levantara debido al efecto de la caída del abrigo.

Al principio se quedó atónito y a la vez sorprendido por la reacción de la pelimorada, no obstante lentamente fue volviéndose en la sensación más agradable y amable que nunca podría haber sentido el hombre. En efecto, los finos pero cálidos brazos de la Mitarashi estaban abrazando suavemente el cuerpo del ninja copia mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de él, pues se vio obligado a agacharse debido a la gran diferencia de altura que los diferenciaba. Aún así, Kakashi pensó que estaban a la par, y es que la gratitud que Anko podía llegar a ofrecer era mil veces mejor a la que él era capaz de brindar, por lo que estaban igualados.

—No me preguntes porqué hago esto…—susurró la pelimorada lo más bajo que pudo con la intención de que sólo el ninja copia fuera el que hubiera escuchado tal cosa.

No quería soltarla. El Hatake deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos durante toda la eternidad, la sensación que le transmitía ese abrazo seguro era mejor que el mismísimo cielo, pues la calidez de sus brazos era más que reconfortante, además del sonido de la respiración de la chica, que estaba dejando al ninja copia sin opción alguna.

—Entonces…

Sentir a la Mitarashi tan cerca provocaba en él un estado de latencia permanente, pues pensaba que se encontraba en el limbo con la sola preocupación de mantenerse junto a la ojicaramelo, abrazándola hasta que todo terminase, hasta que Kami-sama se encargara de eliminar todo por culpa del egoísmo y sed de destrucción que caracterizaba al ser humano.

La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, por encima de todas las cosas existentes en el mundo donde vivían. Kakashi daría lo que fuera por esa mujer, más entregaría su propia vida si la situación lo requiriera. Sentía como un brutal terremoto vibraba en su estómago al no poder guardar por mucho tiempo más sus sentimientos, aquellos que atravesaban su cansado y débil corazón como si de agujas de hielo se trataran. Tan difícil era lidiar con ese hándicap que el shinobi pensaba que iba a desfallecer en esos instantes si no se declaraba a la kunoichi, que seguía abrazándolo con cariño mientras que su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro.

—…tampoco me preguntes…porque voy a hacer esto.

Sentía como el tiempo se paraba y, a la vez, como si su cuerpo hubiera actuado acorde con sus sentimientos, no pensamientos. Sus manos apartaron lentamente a la chica, que frunció el ceño al percatarse del detalle, aún así sus ojos fueron dilatándose notablemente al notar cómo las grandes pero suaves manos del peliplata se posaban con suavidad en ambas de sus mejillas, que comenzaron a tintarse de ese vergonzoso tono rosado, aquel que ella tanto odiaba. La respiración de la Mitarashi se agitó de la noche a la mañana dando la impresión de que su veloz corazón iba a salirse traviesamente de su pecho.

Tan solo duró unos segundos, pero para él ese beso se le eternizó. El suave roce que sus labios compartieron con los de la atónita kunoichi fue más que suficiente como para contentar al ninja copia. En ese momento sintió como el mar se separaba de la tierra, como si la luz estableciera una línea imaginaria de ese modo separando a la terrible y horrorosa oscuridad de su lado. Sintió como si un rayo partiera en dos el cielo y el infierno mientras que ellos dos se mantenían intactos ante tal acontecimiento.

Los acaramelados orbes de la pelipúrpura seguían abiertos como dos platos, pues no se estaba creyendo lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo. Sus labios no se movieron ni un solo centímetro y su respiración se cortó en el momento en que ella sintió aquel tímido pero amable beso. En definitiva, Anko estaba más que sorprendida ante la repentina reacción de su, en teoría, amigo; aún así ya no sabía bien qué era para ella.

Lentamente y sin alarmar a nadie, Kakashi se separó de la ninja también un tanto sorprendido pero confuso por su nula participación en el tan costoso contacto, pues había sido muy difícil para él dar ese complicado paso como para que ahora Anko se enfadara con él y lo llamara de todo menos "guapo".

—Lo siento…no debí haberlo hecho. Perdóname. —se disculpó el Hatake separándose más de la chica hasta quedar a una distancia respetable, y es que ahora no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. No obstante el ninja copia sabía que debía ser fuerte y afrontar todo lo que se le viniera encima y, aunque tuviera que discutir con ella, quería decirle todo lo que sentía.

—Anko, perdóname. Pero debes saber que yo ya no puedo más. He sido un inútil todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo dejar que esto me corroa por dentro. —comenzó a hablar el shinobi de plateada cabellera volviendo su sincera y, a la vez, apenada mirada a su compañera, que aún lo miraba con la expresión casi desencajada.

La sinceridad que estaba aflorando de su cuerpo era de gran ayuda, pues aún se veía con problemas a la hora de expresar todo lo que sentía por la examinadora, que se mantenía callada. Sólo seguía observando con un silencio realmente juzgante e intimidante.

—Anko, necesito decirte que…decirte que te quiero. Te quiero más que nada en este mundo y…

En verdad se le daban fatal este tipo de cosas. Era un estúpido. ¡Cómo era posible que fuera capaz de acabar con un batallón entero de guerreros y no se viera con fuerzas para declararse a la chica que siempre le había gustado!...En definitiva, era un inútil. Nunca podría enamorar a una mujer de esa manera tan penosa.

—Deberás perdonarme. No soy capaz de…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en él, ahora, más relajado rostro de la kunoichi. La Mitarashi se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza en señal de negación por su parte. Después, unas risillas escaparon de sus labios de ese modo provocando que el Hatake se sintiera más pequeño e inútil que antes.

—Tienes razón. Así nunca te ganarás el corazón de ninguna chica. —atravesó con descaro la kunoichi esta vez borrando la sonrisa de sus labios para esbozar una expresión totalmente seria.

La mujer comenzó a caminar lentamente pero con decisión hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazabache, que retrocedió un paso hacia atrás al intentar imaginar las intenciones de aquella kunoichi ¡Quería mantener su integridad física! Porque claro, su integridad mental parecía ser que se había borrado del mapa. Ahora sí que estaba muerto. No obstante, las apariencias engañan y Kakashi, una vez más, se vio inmerso en una corta pero intensa mentira de un par de segundos.

Los finos y delicados dedos de la Mitarashi se enredaron con gran facilidad en la plateada cabellera del shinobi, que su sangre comenzó a hervir en cuestión de segundos al sentir a la chica tan cerca.

—Desde cuando hace que sientes esto por mí—susurró con suavidad pero sin tapujos la dama de las serpientes, ocasionando que su intensa y fija mirada sobre el único ojo abierto del shinobi obligara a Kakashi a desviar su intimidado orbe color azabache.

Sentía la respiración del ninja copia más que tranquila, aún así su corazón parecía ser que martilleaba a gran velocidad y con gran esmero, pues la Mitarashi creyó por un momento que lo oyó bombear la, seguro, sangre caliente del hombre.

—Mírame…—pidió la chica sin cambiar el tono de su voz, pues sabía que el poseedor del Sharingan estaba inmerso en sus propios pero laberínticos pensamientos. —Kakashi, mírame. —insistió la pelimorada girando un poco la cabeza del ninja de ese modo consiguiendo por fin que el susodicho la observara directamente.

—Anko, me estás volviendo loco…por favor…—se veía incapacitado para hablar y, para colmo, se sentía un desgraciado y un incompetente por no poder afrontar lo que había estado azotando su alma desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que ya la había perdido, pero no quería que ella se burlara de él con duros y desagradables comentarios. Era mejor que fueran a descansar y…

—Si dices que te vuelvo loco…imagínate cómo me vuelves tú a mí.

Aquello ya hizo explotar todos los sensores nerviosos del ninja copia. Sorprendido, Kakashi apartó levemente a la mujer y zarandeó levemente su cabeza ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

— ¿Qué…?—ahora sí que era un idiota integral por preguntar, aún así no iba a engañarse. Si sus oídos habían escuchado bien, al Hatake no le importaría volver a oír las palabras de la kunoichi.

¡Por Kami-sama! Para ella también era más que difícil decir a ese hombre todo lo que sentía. En esos minutos, Anko Mitarashi se estaba sintiendo como un miserable y pequeño punto entre las miles de palabras que había en un libro de texto. Sus mejillas seguían encendidas como dos candiles y lo peor de todo era que se estaba olvidando de cómo se respiraba debido a toda la agitación que su corazón y, para que negar, mente estaban siendo ejercidos.

¡Quería tirarse de los pelos! Por Kami, si la declaración de Kakashi había sido penosa, la kunoichi podía imaginar cómo iba a ser la suya; tal vez, su confesión podría entrar en el récord de "Personas que peor expresan lo que sienten/Gana el premio a: mejor estúpido del mundo ninja"

—Repíteme lo que has dicho al principio…—pidió casi de una súplica la chica de cabellos color púrpura mientras no podía evitar clavar su avergonzada mirada en la blanquecina piel que cubría el pecho del hombre.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento, yo no-

— ¡No!...Eso no…, lo de antes. —rectificó la Mitarashi ladeando levemente su cabeza ocasionando que algunos mechones morados se precipitaran por su rostro mientras que su desaliñado moño se destrozaba aún más.

¿Acaso podría volver a decirlo? ¿Ella quería volver a escuchar las palabras que tanto peso tenían para el poseedor del Sharingan y que tanto le había costado expresar? En fin, si era lo que ella quería, Kakashi haría de tripas corazón por contentar a la mujer que aparecía en todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

—Te quiero. —musitó débilmente el ninja copia sin, ahora, dejar de observar a la mujer que aún seguía con los dedos enredados en su despeinado cabello.

—Repítelo. —demandó la dama de las serpientes clavando su, para que negarlo, enamorada mirada sobre la del shinobi mientras que sus manos pasaban lentamente del cabello plateado a los hombros de ese hombre, que por inercia pasó sus fuertes y protectores brazos por la espalda de la mujer de ese modo quedando aún más juntos, situación que les permitió sentir todo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos a pesar de la ropa que llevaban.

—Anko, te quiero. —dijo sin replicar el Hatake mostrando un brillo especial y mágico en su único ojo color azabache haciendo que las mejillas de la kunoichi se asemejaran a dos cerezas de notable madurez.

—Vuelve a decirlo…—y es que deseaba escucharlo incontables veces. Anko nunca hubiera imaginado que esas palabras se clavaran hondamente en su desgastado y torturado corazón.

—Te quiero…—obedeció el Hatake, aún así esta vez se acercó un poco más a la chica de ese modo estableciendo una corta distancia entre ambos rostros ocasionando que la chica comenzara a acostumbrarse al boscoso aroma del peliplateado mientras que sus pesados párpados la obligaban a cerrar sus ya entrecerrados ojos color caramelo.

Grabó en su ya aclarada mente esas dos palabras intentando que quedaran tatuadas con fuego en lo más profundo de su corazón. Tanto era el bienestar que la envolvía cuando estaba con Kakashi que eso la hizo llegar a pensar que desde el primer momento en que él la abrazó, el tan escondido amor que se negaba a salir surgió de la nada provocando en ella la más agradable sensación que nunca había llegado a sentir. Y en esos momentos se estaba repitiendo de nuevo.

Anko estaba comenzando a detestar la corta distancia que la separaba de su, por fin y tan esperado, amor platónico por lo que, rompiendo cada centímetro que evitaba la unión con él, se acercó lo mejor que pudo al rostro del ninja copia y, tímidamente pero con seguridad, posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del hombre.

Al principio fue lento, demasiado que estaba dejando a los dos senseis con ganas de más, aunque la verdad, dio gusto sentir el cosquilleo que los labios de ambos se estaban brindando, más pudieron sentir cómo el amor surgía de sus ya no tan acorazados corazones de ese modo demostrándose a cada uno que habían hecho la elección correcta en expresarse sus sentimientos.

Se fundieron en ese primer beso sintiendo como miles de fogosas llamas se enredaban con rapidez por sus cuerpos, apresando con posesión cada una de sus golpeadas extremidades. No obstante, querían más. De modo que Kakashi intentó atreverse a sentir algo nuevo de la tentadora boca de la Mitarashi, por lo que con lentitud buscó la lengua de la kunoichi y, la verdad, no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

En un principio, la pelimorada se sobresaltó ligeramente ante ese contacto ocasionando que, en contra de su voluntad, sus labios se separaran levemente de los del hombre, que por un momento pensó que no había hecho bien en lanzarse a buscar mucho más. Aún así, el susto duró poco, pues la dama de las serpientes volvió a unir sus labios con los del poseedor del Sharingan de esa manera notando una vez más ese agradable y pegadizo cosquilleo que erizaba la piel de los dos ninjas.

Lentamente y con respeto, el Hatake mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la mujer pidiendo permiso para explorar esa anhelada boca. Pensó que hubiera sido divertido burlarse de él, pero Anko recapacitó y, sabiendo que ya bastante sufrimiento le había ocasionado, entreabrió sus labios dejando que el shinobi fuera a su libre albedrío. En ese momento, un satisfactorio escalofrío recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y viceversa a la chica cuando la suave lengua del shinobi se enredó con la suya de ese modo pudiendo degustar cada nuevo sabor que le estaba aportando esa muestra de cariño.

¿Por qué era tan necesario el oxígeno? Los dos senseis maldijeron a ese jodido pero necesario gas, así que no tuvieron otro remedio que separarse para lograr, al menos, que una pequeña cantidad de aire entrara en sus pulmones.

Se miraron sin decirse nada ¿Para qué? Ellos dos no necesitaban hablar para entenderse, y agradecían que ninguno de los dos se hubiera quejado ¡Ese beso había estado increíble! El aire pesaba y, para qué negarlo, los dos ninjas tenían mucho calor, por lo que, tal vez, ese cariño mutuo aún no había cesado.

Los largos laberintos de esa complicada guarida de Orochimaru no es que fueran muy anchos, por lo que no resultó demasiado difícil desplazarse a una de las frías paredes y así estar más cómodos para, según ellos, seguir besándose.

Y nadie lo negó. Sus labios volvieron a unirse fogosamente mientras que el abrazo que los unía estaba consiguiendo fundir a la mismísima Anko Mitarashi como el puro chocolate ¿Nani? Anko sabía mucho mejor que el chocolate, pensó el Hatake a la vez que desplazaba sus ya enrojecidos labios por el apetecible cuello de la kunoichi hasta que, finalmente, logró arrancarle un suave suspiro por culpa de esas caricias tan delatadoras y temerarias.

—Kakashi…—susurró como pudo la pelimorada al sentir cómo las manos del ninja copia se deslizaban lentamente por su espalda hasta que, inevitablemente, se colaban por su falda de ese modo sintiendo cómo sinuosamente se posaban en su trasero, obligándola a quedar de puntillas ante esa excitante sensación.

—Te quiero…—repitió el shinobi mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la kunoichi mientras que sentía cómo la mujer pasaba sus manos por el desnudo pecho del ninja copia para después dejarlas reposar en la ancha espalda del susodicho, haciendo que el cuerpo de éste se acercara más al suyo, permitiendo de ese modo que el calor del shinobi atravesara con gran facilidad la fina y blanquecina piel de la examinadora.

Se separaron levemente, pues juraban que casi podían asfixiarse si no se daban un poco de tregua. Al hacerlo, inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron y pudieron transmitir todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, más un brillo especial se veía reflejado en los orbes de ambos provocando que una grata y sincera sonrisa se dibujara en sus rostros. Los dos estaban orgullosos de haber dado ese paso tan difícil, pues no había sido un camino de rosas demostrar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, sino que la aceptación había resultado ser el gran terror que los había asolado.

No obstante lo que estaban haciendo podía llegar mucho más lejos, y eso Anko lo sabía. Bastaba ver la manera en que los dos habían estado besándose, y es que estaba claro que los dos querían mucho más. De hecho llegarían más lejos de no ser porque estaban en mitad de una guerra y, por respeto, llevar a cabo sus intenciones iba en contra de las normas.

—Kakashi, para…—musitó la kunoichi con un tono de voz suave pero severa obligando al Hatake a clavar su decepcionada mirada sobre la de la chica, que le supo muy mal intervenir en los agradables planes del ninja copia.

—Qué sucede. —quiso saber el peliplata para después posar un corto pero amable beso en la encendida mejilla de la dama de las serpientes, que se sonrojó aún más ante tal reacción.

—No podemos hacerlo…sería totalmente inmoral por nuestra parte. —habló la pelimorada muy a su pesar separando el cuerpo del hombre del suyo propio que, aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba temblando de excitación por culpa de las caricias tan tentadoras que le había estado brindando el sensei.

—A qué te refieres. —seguía sin entender el Hatake llevando su mano junto con la de la chica, que, sin resistirse, la cogió con ternura de ese modo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Estamos en medio de una guerra y nuestros compañeros están dando sus vidas por ganarle la partida al enemigo. —dijo la kunoichi con un deje de decepción mezclado con pura frustración, pues en el fondo se moría por acostarse con Kakashi.

—Pero Anko…yo…yo te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, no me rechaces, por favor. —se esperanzó el ojiazabache besando la mano de la mujer, que suspiró con pesadez. Ella sabía que no estaba bien y sabía que había demasiadas posibilidades de que los remordimientos le dieran dolor de cabeza.

—No voy a rechazarte. No quiero que pienses que voy a dejarte, pero…creo que no es valiente por nuestra parte hacer lo que tenemos pensado. —intentaba hacerle entender la pelipúrpura apartando los mechones plateados que caían libremente por la frente del shinobi.

— ¿Lo que tenemos pensado? —inquirió el ninja intentando aparentar que no iba la cosa con él, aún así se le escapó una risilla delatadora de ese modo contagiando a su amada.

—Por Kami, dime que ahora mismo quieres lo mismo que yo. —susurró la Mitarashi llevándose una mano a la frente y apoyando por completo su cuerpo en la fría pared del largo y oscuro laberinto, pues sólo el sitio donde se encontraban ellos estaba iluminado tímidamente por tres míseras antorchas de débil llama rojiza.

— ¿Qué quiere usted, señorita Mitarashi? —bromeó el poseedor del Sharingan viéndose tentado a acercarse a la chica una vez que pudo observar cómo una socarrona y, para qué negarlo, sensual sonrisa atravesó sus labios.

—No hagas que piense en ello…si no te juro que no podré aguantar mucho más. —provocó la kunoichi riéndose de sí misma al percatarse de lo tan excitada que estaba.

—Anko, escúchame…—llamó la atención de la chica posando su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de la mujer de ese modo obligándola a que lo mirara directamente —Te deseo desde hace demasiado tiempo, he aguantado con paciencia las hambrientas miradas de todos los incompetentes que te han estado observando con regocijo…—prosiguió esta vez cambiando su tono de voz a uno más duro y serio haciendo que Anko se sobresaltara levemente al percatarse de lo celoso que podía ser el hombre más solitario y sereno de la villa—…por no hablar de Hatori…

—No lo metas en esto. Él nunca me hizo nada. —susurró lo último por lo bajo intentando disipar el recuerdo del fallecido.

—Anko…yo no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieras, pero-

—Para el carro, maestro. Sé de sobra que tú no lo vas a tomar así, de la misma manera que yo…quiero decir, he sido una estúpida al no darme cuenta de lo mucho que me quieres y, a la vez, sé que he sido una hipócrita al no querer ver la realidad, porque yo…—tuvo que parar porque la ojicaramelo no sabía muy bien si lo que estaba pronunciando era correcto, aún así se sincero de la mejor manera que pudo—te quiero…y mucho, por cierto. Me gustaría hacerte feliz y, porque no, me gustaría, si no es mucho pedir, que me ayudaras también a quererte.

—Quiero que sepas que voy a hacerlo aunque no me lo pidas.

La Mitarashi cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes. Necesitaba pensar antes de decir si lo correcto debía ser lo que quería para ella o lo que debía hacer por su villa. Suspiró con pesadez, estaba frustrada y lo peor de todo era que el hombre de su vida quería una repuesta porque, sin engañar a nadie, se la merecía.

Anko abrió de nuevo sus ojos y se encontró con ese orbe color azabache, aquel con el que podía perderse durante toda la eternidad, pues parecía el mismísimo abismo si se quedaba durante un tiempo mirándolo fijamente, aunque en el fondo a Anko le encantaría perderse en esa esfera oscura estando segura que el mismísimo Kakashi la salvaría de su propia trampa.

Kakashi estaba deseoso de escuchar una respuesta, la que fuera, por parte de la kunoichi, que seguía manteniéndose en silencio absoluto. La Mitarashi se veía entre la espada y la pared, pues sabía que estaba mal traicionar a la villa, pero también sabía que sería muy deshonesto por su parte el hecho de negar su deseo carnal hacia el ninja copia, que acariciaba suavemente y con cariño su mano.

¿Qué debía hacer? Era una kunoichi excepcional y daría su vida por Konoha sin dudarlo, aún así también se arriesgaría por Kakashi. Él ya lo había hecho una vez y ella debía ser consciente del peligro que en ese entonces habría corrido por ella, por lo que asoció ese acto de valentía con el gran amor que decía él que sentía por ella. Para colmo, Anko lo creía y el sentimiento era recíproco, por lo que esta vez iba a ser un tanto egoísta por su parte, y es que siempre había mirado por el bien de los demás y no del propio.

—Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Kakashi. —habló por fin la kunoichi de ese modo rompiendo en mil pedazos el silencio sepulcral que había estando flotando en el ambiente.

—Lo que me pidas—aseguró el ninja copia sin dejar de observar fijamente a la mujer.

—Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de lo que hagamos a partir de ahora. —dijo la dama de las serpientes esperando ansiosa una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amor platónico, que sonrió al escucharla.

—Nunca podría arrepentirme de ser todo tuyo—respondió con sensualidad pero honestamente el peliplata para después abrazar tiernamente a la chica de sus sueños queriendo de ese modo notar algún gesto de aprobación por parte de ella, que no llegó muy tarde, pues los brazos de la examinadora correspondieron el abrazo con gusto.

Después de esa muestra de cariño, los dos senseis volvieron a besarse permitiéndose sentir una vez más esa ola de sentimientos que les habían asolado anteriormente. Las manos de la Mitarashi se pasearon lentamente y sin restricciones por el trabajado y uniformado pecho del shinobi ocasionando que un travieso escalofrío lo recorriera de arriba abajo. La chica dibujó con regocijo figuras indefinidas con su dedo índice por el abdomen del hombre hasta que, finalmente, esa traviesa y juguetona mano terminó por atrapar a la del ninja copia, que había disfrutado esas caricias tan tentadoras pero relajantes por parte de la kunoichi.

—Ven. —susurró la dama de las serpientes lo más sensual que pudo sobre el oído del poseedor del Sharingan.

Entonces, como si de una domadora se tratara, a Anko no le resultó muy difícil encaminarse a la habitación, que por fin pudieron encontrar de casualidad, seguida del peliplateado, que con parsimonia pero con ansia siguió a la chica cogido de la mano mientras que se deleitaba gustosamente mediante sus descontrolados orbes con cada provocativo movimiento que realizaban sus atrevidas caderas a cada paso que ella daba a la vez que con su peligrosa mirada lograba hipnotizar en cuestión de segundos a ese peculiar shinobi de ese modo dejándolo en un total estado de latencia temporal.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta de la habitación donde anteriormente Anko había curado al peliplateado se abrió lentamente de ese modo dejando que los dos senseis entraran con parsimonia en la estancia, que se encontraba iluminada por la pequeña y débil llama que emanaba de la vela que se encontraba sobre la vieja y apolillada mesita de al lado de la cama individual, la cual se convirtió en el destino de ellos dos.

Sin romper el beso que se estaban dedicando, el Hatake sostuvo durante unos segundos a la mujer con la intención de dejarla suavemente y con cuidado sobre el gastado pero cómodo colchón. A continuación y sin ningún problema, el peliplata se arrimó a la dama de las serpientes dejándola apresada bajo el calor que emanaba de su golpeado cuerpo. Una media sonrisa surcó los labios de la Mitarashi al sentir las manos del hombre colarse de nuevo por su falda de ese modo provocando que su espalda se arqueara levemente por culpa de esa pícara caricia.

Las yemas de los dedos del ninja copia se deleitaron al sentir la textura de la rejilla que cubría las tentadoras piernas de la pelimorada, pues el calor atravesaba sin problema la fina prenda como si de ligeras pero mortíferas llamas se tratara. Kakashi pensaba que de un momento comenzaría a arder, pues le daba la impresión de que esa mujer estaba hecha totalmente de fuego. No obstante, él era capaz de enfriarla de ese modo equilibrando esa flameante ola de temperatura.

—Definitivamente quieres acabar conmigo. —le susurró al oído el ojiazabache al notar cómo las manos de la Mitarashi navegaban libremente por su pecho mientras Kakashi iba posando suaves besos por el cuello de la examinadora, que se deleitaba con cada dulce roce que los labios de él dejaban sobre su piel.

—Has sido tú el primer tentado—respondió la kunoichi sensualmente sin dejar sus tareas en el cuerpo del hombre mientras daba una corta pero traicionera lamida en el lóbulo del ninja copia, que se estremeció peligrosamente ante tal osadía.

—No me has dejado elección, Mitarashi. —se defendió él atreviéndose a introducir tímidamente su curiosa mano bajo la camiseta de rejilla que le impedía a toda costa ver mucho más de lo que ojo color azabache podía observar, pues el orbe donde tenía el Sharingan lo tenía completamente cerrado.

La respiración de la pelipúrpura se agitó de un momento a otro al percatarse a dónde quería llegar la dichosa mano de su amante. Parecía como si un yunque de miles de kilos estuviera aplastando sus pulmones, y es que le costaba respirar por culpa de la falta de oxígeno que estaba intentando entrar en su aparato respiratorio y por las deliciosas insensateces que Kakashi le estaba dedicando.

El rostro del peliplata fue descendiendo hacia la clavícula de la kunoichi, que suspiró suavemente al sentir cómo la condenada mano seguía subiendo con lentitud…un momento, su boca también estaba bajando de manera más que amenazante ¡Por Kami-sama! a Anko ya le daba igual qué llegaba antes, si los ardientes labios o la traviesa mano de su amado, pues seguro disfrutaría de todas formas. Por lo tanto, la Mitarashi cerró sus acaramelados orbes y arqueó aún más su espalda de ese modo dándole un mejor acceso al hombre, que sonrió ante la deseosa cooperación que le brindó la dama de las serpientes.

—Por Kami…—gimoteó la kunoichi al sentir cómo lentamente pero con posesión el Hatake mordió suavemente y por sobre la malla de rejilla uno de sus senos mientras que ella apretaba fuertemente y durante un par de segundos las arrugadas sabanas con sus puños intentando evitar que ningún sonido rompiera la resistente barrera que sus dientes habían conseguido hacer. El pícaro pero devastador toque que le brindó el apuesto sensei del Equipo 7 provocó en la examinadora un mar de placenteras sensaciones con las que pudo fantasear en un pequeño intervalo de tiempo, pues Anko pensó que era más estimulante el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con ropa que si lo hubiera hecho sin su típica malla de rejilla.

Acto seguido, la impertinente mano del shinobi sustituyó a sus hambrientos labios mientras que estos volvían a posarse posesivamente sobre los de la mujer, que aceptó muy gustosamente la invitación de él. La Mitarashi deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, y es que era lo más placentero que había sentido en su vida…a parte de sus amados dangos, claro estaba.

—Sigue…—demandó la ojicaramelo al notar que el peliplateado había parado sus excitantes caricias sobre su magnetizada piel. No hubo respuesta por parte del ninja copia, sólo pudo ver cómo dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica mientras que ésta podía ver cómo los fuertes brazos del shinobi temblaban levemente, pues parecía como si no fuera capaz de aguantar el peso de su cuerpo. —Kakashi…—llamó la examinadora con un deje de preocupación en su voz mientras se incorporaba levemente.

—Lo siento, pero…—no quería decírselo, y es que era muy poco varonil quejarse en un momento como ese. No obstante ya no podía más, su pecho y brazos dolían demasiado por culpa de los visibles y torturadores golpes que los adornaban.

—Te duele ¿verdad? —se adelantó la ninja sonriendo débilmente a sabiendas que Kakashi no se iba a quejar por el malestar que lo estaba azotando cuando desde hacía rato que casi no se aguantaba de pie por culpa de esos desagradables moratones.

—Si quieres que mienta, puedo hacerlo. —contestó el ninja copia intentando no preocupar a la mujer ante su estado, que rió ante la respuesta de él.

Acto seguido, la ojicaramelo posó tiernamente un beso sobre los labios del Hatake mientras que, teniendo mucho cuidado, fue incorporándose con calma a la vez que empujaba lentamente al shinobi hasta que, finalmente, los dos quedaron sentados sobre el colchón de la pequeña pero acogedora cama.

La pequeña pero intensa llama que flameaba de la vela era capaz de, a duras penas, iluminar el lugar donde se encontraban los dos shinobis, que disfrutaban de las caricias que estaban brindándose mutuamente con la mayor ternura que nunca pudieran haber imaginado. El oscuro orbe del ninja brillaba intensamente mostrando una viva chispa de amor, de ese modo provocando que un bello sonrojo decorara las mejillas de la kunoichi que, inevitablemente, se mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad haciendo que la libido del sensei aumentara notablemente.

—Sígueme el rollo—dijo la kunoichi apenas de un susurro para después ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama y así lograr que el ninja copia fuera cayendo lentamente en éste hasta que, por fin, quedó completamente tumbado. Entonces, Anko pudo despojarse de la camiseta que unía el resto de su malla de rejilla y de la parte superior que cubría sus dos grandes armas de mujer.

Quedando semidesnuda ante el peliplateado, que intentó por todos los medios posibles no perder el poco autocontrol que raramente aún quedaba en su pervertida mente, la Mitarashi dejó reposar parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el del Hatake ocasionando que su piel casi quedara pegada a la de él, pero al hacerlo, una socarrona y peligrosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios al sentir cómo cierta inquietud atentaba temerariamente contra su indefensa falda.

— ¿Así es suficiente? —inquirió el peliplata intentando excusarse ante tal muestra de irresponsabilidad por parte de su travieso amiguito.

— ¿A tan poco aspiras? —se burló la chica de cabello morado a la vez que mordía con travesura el lóbulo del shinobi, que durante unos segundos se quedó con los ojos en blanco por culpa del roce entre su cuerpo y el de la mujer, que masajeaba suavemente la nuca de él mientras sentía cómo la respiración de su amado peliplateado iba acelerándose por momentos.

— ¿Cómo debo tomarme estas palabras? —quiso saber el ninja copia pasando sus manos por la espalda de la examinadora de ese modo apreciando la suavidad de su piel mientras que la chica seguía entretenida con el apetecible cuello del sensei, que suspiró de placer ante las maravillas que le estaba brindando.

—Como mejor te apetezca—respondió con desparpajo la Mitarashi para después sonreír ampliamente ante la expresión de su amado peliplateado, la cual parecía todo un poema.

Con cariño, la kunoichi apartó las hebras plateadas que se precipitaban con rebeldía por la frente del shinobi observando con regocijo el hermoso rostro de él, que se sonrojó levemente ante la atención que le estaba poniendo ella a su cara. Por primera vez la pelimorada pudo apreciar claramente la tonalidad rosada que se apoderó de las mejillas del hombre de ese modo provocando en ella una agradable sensación, pues nunca había visto a Kakashi tan coqueto.

De un momento a otro, Anko acarició con afecto la cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo donde se encontraba ese poder ocular del cual cierta familia no pasaba desapercibida. Kakashi se dio cuenta de la caricia e, inevitablemente, giró su cara intentando que la kunoichi no se centrara en esa desagradable imperfección que él poseía desde hacía mucho tiempo. En efecto, la dama de las serpientes entendía más o menos lo tan doloroso que podía llegar a ser el hecho de recordar a alguien fallecido y, para colmo, querido.

—Conmigo no es necesario que seas tan reservado con este tipo de cosas. —musitó por lo bajo la ojicaramelo sin dejar de observar con preocupación el brusco altibajo que había asolado al poseedor del Sharingan.

—No es ser reservado, Anko. Pero me duele pensar que el que un día fue compañero de equipo y, a la vez, amigo ahora sea el mayor responsable de esta maldita guerra. —se desahogó el ojiazabache con el semblante serio mientras intentaba no recordar a Obito Uchiha, el cual se hizo llamar en un tiempo Tobi.

— ¿Qué? Oye Kakashi, entiendo que estés cansado y… si quieres, lo dejamos. Pero, por favor, no confundas términos con todo lo que está pasando allí fuera. —contestó la Mitarashi alejándose levemente del rostro del shinobi, que clavó su molesta mirada sobre la confundida de ella, que no estaba entendiendo ninguna palabra de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—Es la verdad, Anko. Obito pertenece a Akatsuki y, junto a Madara que ha revivido con el Edo Tensei, están peleando contra nuestras tropas. En realidad no sé qué trama porque, la verdad, ha perdido la cordura por completo. —explicó muy brevemente el ninja copia acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de la chica, que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tal declaración, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que tal cosa podría pasar ¡Era totalmente surrealista!

En fin, quedarse dormida durante mucho tiempo no había sido bueno ¡Maldito Kabuto!

— ¿Así que Obito Uchiha no estaba muerto?

—Parece ser que no. No me preguntes como sobrevivió, porque yo creí que…—no quiso terminar la frase, y es que al final Kakashi llegó a apreciar al joven Uchiha hasta hacía poco, pues no le quedó elección que ir en contra de los erróneos principios de su antiguo compañero de equipo en el instante en que decidió provocar a diestro y siniestro una guerra shinobi.

—Flipante…—fue lo único que escapo de los labios de la chica, que aún le costaba dar crédito a las amargas pero verdaderas palabras de su Kakashi. — ¿Y a partir de ahora qué vas a hacer? —se interesó la Mitarashi con un deje de indiferencia en su voz, pero en el fondo le comía la curiosidad por saber las misteriosas y ocultas intenciones del shinobi.

Kakashi la miró durante unos instantes, que fueron suficientes como para borrar a Obito de su mente y así poder centrarse de lleno en la mujer que se encargaría el resto de su vida a poseer y guardar su corazón.

—No deseo otra cosa que estar contigo. —respondió con la voz impregnada de romance para después hacer que sus deseosas manos serpentearan hábilmente por la espalda de la chica hasta que, inevitablemente, se dirigieron sin preámbulo hacia las largas y tentadoras piernas de la dama de las serpientes, la cual sintió cómo un agradable cosquilleo atentaba peligrosamente contra sus entrañas.

Se besaron calurosamente de nuevo para después dar otro paso más en esa gran esperada noche por parte de ambos, pues Anko no se lo pensó dos veces en llevar sus manos hasta el cinturón que sujetaba los oscuros pantalones de lo que quedaba de uniforme por parte del sensei del Equipo 7 mientras que el peliplateado, al percatarse de lo tan lanzada que iba su acompañante, se atrevió a desbotonar la dichosa falda de ella.

Acto seguido la Mitarashi, continuó desabrochando el botón que obligaba a mantener la cintura del pantalón pegada al perfecto cuerpo del peliplateado para después bajar la cremallera a una velocidad que a él le parecía desesperante. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que estaba jugando con él, pero lo que ella al parecer no predecía era que todas se las iba a devolver, una a una, comportándose igual de malo que lo había sido ella. No obstante, pudo cerciorarse de sus intenciones en el momento en que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona.

Anko continuó jugando con su amado shinobi, torturándolo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el elástico de su ropa interior para después dejar que su curiosa mano se colara con agilidad por la prenda, de ese modo acariciando con picardía al revoltoso pero deseado ser que la estaba tentando con peligro, provocando irremediablemente que un suave pero notable gemido escapara de los ya no tan sellados labios del poseedor del Sharingan, pues notar cómo esa mujer estaba estimulando notablemente a su atrevido amiguito lo estaba dejando sobre las cuerdas.

—Aishiteru—susurró la kunoichi con cariño sobre la cálida y suave piel de Kakashi para después posar un corto pero significativo beso sobre la agradable superficie. En ese momento, la ojicaramelo dejo de juguetear y, por qué no, torturar al shinobi volviendo a ascender su mano hacia el hombro de él para poder abrazar al poseedor del Sharingan con la mayor ternura que nunca ella podría haber brindando a nadie más que a ese hombre.

Lo quería…No. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo deseaba por encima de todas las cosas existentes de ese injusto mundo, pues la realidad que estaba viviendo era puramente desastrosa. La ojicaramelo sabía muy bien qué significaba perder a alguien querido, por eso esta vez iba a luchar por proteger a la persona elegida para compartir su vida, incluso si tenía que arriesgar todo por él. No obstante tampoco era un kamikaze, sino que siempre había una alternativa para salvar la vida de ambos.

La dama de las serpientes sonrió con dulzura al pensar en todo lo que podría hacer cuando la guerra terminase, pues ella no era una kunoichi que pensara en que no iba a sobrevivir a esa desgracia. Tan sólo imaginar en la felicidad que podría recuperar al estar al lado de Kakashi Hatake, sus ojos no podían evitar hacer chiribitas de ese modo mostrando el brillo más intenso que nunca podría haber cruzado por esos acaramelados orbes, que no dejaban de inundar su enamorada mirada en el gran abismo que poseía el peliplata en su ojo derecho; era una bella traición de la cual no quería escapar porque, al fin y al cabo, era inútil pelear contra ese hipnótico imán.

Al estar ella sobre él, las hebras moradas de la examinadora se precipitaban hasta chocar contra la frente del ninja copia de ese modo mezclándose irremediablemente con el hermoso cabello plateado que él poseía. Sus frentes casi chocaban sintiendo cómo el calor abrasador los unía aún más a la vez que el limbo estaba acortando distancias entre los corazones de los dos senseis, que no se lo pensaron dos veces en volver a unir sus hambrientos labios para poder, muy gustosamente, coordinar el ritmo que los dos estaban intentando dedicarse.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y concentrada en ese fogoso pero romántico beso, Anko no se dio cuenta del momento en que su compañero sentimental giró lentamente con ella de ese modo apresándola de nuevo y con posesión sobre el colchón. Entonces, en ese preciso instante, Kakashi recordó las torturadoras pero excitantes caricias que Anko amablemente le dedicó, por lo que el peliplata traviesamente sabía que debía devolverle consideradamente esa muestra de deseo.

Las poderosas y grandes manos comenzaron a raptar por el escultural cuerpo de la Tokubetsu Jonnin apreciando con mucha atención todo lo que su tersa y blanquecina piel podía ofrecer a las yemas de sus dedos, pues estaban deleitándose con cada parte que tocaban del cuerpo de la mujer, que sonrió conforme con las intenciones de su amante. Se sonrojó intensamente al notar cómo la traviesa lengua de él se paseaba como si nada por su clavícula hasta que, inevitablemente, encontró su destino final.

La Mitarashi se retorció levemente bajo el cuerpo del shinobi al sentir todas las maravillas que las curiosas manos de él le estaban brindando, aunque parecía ser que no había previsto el siguiente paso. Enseguida, la pelimorada abrió desmesuradamente sus acaramelados orbes al percatarse hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo el rostro de ese pervertido. De un momento a otro pudo apreciar cómo los ardientes labios del poseedor del Sharingan iban descendiendo lentamente por su abdomen mientras posaba con dulzura cortos besos sobre su cálida y magnética piel.

—No sabes dónde te estás metiendo…—susurró como pudo la pelipúrpura a la vez que cerraba sus sorprendidos ojos y enredaba sus dedos en el despeinado cabello del hombre, que rió ante tal comentario, pudiendo ser perfectamente malinterpretado. Aunque realmente pensó que Anko ya había lanzado la primera pedrada en cuanto a esa pecaminosa afirmación.

— ¿Acaso me estás subestimando, Mitarashi? —retó el ojiazabache dando una corta pero totalmente erótica lamida justo por sobre del elástico que sujetaba la parte inferior de la característica malla de rejilla que solía llevar la examinadora. No siendo capaz de reprimir las ganas y de expresar el placer que estaba sintiendo por culpa de ese condenado shinobi y de sus deseables majaderías, un intenso gemido se arranco solito de los apetecibles labios de la dama de las serpientes, de manera que Kakashi interpretó ese agradable sonido como una rotunda aceptación para seguir a su libre albedrío con lo que tenía pensado.

Nadie podía negar que esa mujer era extremadamente hermosa, demasiado bella como para dejar a cualquier hombre bajo su control y siendo capad de hipnotizar con gran facilidad los cinco sentidos del susodicho. No obstante, lo mejor de todo era que sólo Kakashi podría disfrutar durante el resto de su vida de la pelimorada que, aparte de ser todo un volcán de mujer con la capacidad de provocar grandes y vertiginosas sensaciones, también podía llegar a ser la mejor acompañante para vivir en lo que quedaba de futuro. El Hatake estaba seguro que Anko era el pilar más poderoso e importante si algún día él llegaba a necesitar ayuda, porque sólo ella podía aportarle esa seguridad y bienestar en el caso de necesitarlo.

Kakashi estaba honestamente orgulloso del gran tesoro que lo tendría, sin lugar a dudas, atrapado hasta la saciedad, pues era imposible evitar ser el esclavo de la dama de las serpientes cuando desde siempre había estado enamorado hasta los huesos. Ahora era suya y él de ella, y es que prometía protegerla por encima de todas las cosas hasta que la llamada de Kami-sama lo reclamara.

Los dedos del shinobi delinearon lentamente las nalgas de la ojicaramelo disfrutando del contacto que tenía la rejilla de sus mallas con su cálida piel, aunque éstos se llevaron consigo a la dichosa prenda de ese modo dejando casi desnuda a la kunoichi y permitiendo al peliplata deleitar su mirada con el atractivo cuerpo que poseía ella, convirtiéndola en la única y peculiar diosa del poseedor del Sharingan.

El peliplata cerró sus ojos y, yendo esa vez totalmente a ciegas, paseo sus encendidos labios por una de las caderas de la examinadora, que suspiró hondamente en el momento en que notó cómo varios de los dedos de aquel querido individuo comenzaron a dibujar formas indefinidas por la parte interior de sus muslos obligándola, por mucho que hubiera querido resistirse (aunque era imposible), a entreabrir sus casi pegadas piernas de ese modo dejando al Hatake más que satisfecho.

Anko pensaba que iba a desfallecer en esos instantes por culpa de las peligrosas y torturantes caricias que el sensei del Equipo 7 estaba llevando a cabo por la zona sur de su cuerpo, y es que anteriormente él se encargó de despojarla de la última prenda que evitaba un plano completo de su persona. Cómo iba a resistirse si era prácticamente imposible no dejarse llevar por la condenada lujuria que estaba constantemente brotando de su piel, más no pudo evitar dejar escapar un alarido cuando ese pecaminoso hombre acarició con extrema delicadeza su apreciada condición de mujer.

Contento por la reacción que tuvo la Mitarashi al sentir todas y cada una de las mágicas caricias que le había brindado, el peliplata volvió a ascender lentamente hasta clavar su pletórica mirada sobre el rostro de la pelimorada, que aún mantenía sus acaramelados orbes completamente cerrados mientras que su respiración se estaba calmando progresivamente después de haber vivido esa erótica y, a la vez, estimulante experiencia.

—Te creía menos atrevido. —musitó como pudo la dama de las serpientes entreabriendo sus brillantes orbes a la vez que una traviesa sonrisa decoraba su hermoso rostro. En ese momento notó cómo el Hatake casi dejó reposar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aún así la kunoichi pudo percatarse del sumo cuidado que tomó el ojiazabache cuando se acomodó lentamente entre sus piernas mientras que llevaba una de sus celestiales manos a su rostro con la intención de rozarla con ternura sobre una de sus encendidas mejillas.

—No quiero decepcionarte como amante, eso es todo. —se justificó el shinobi impregnando sus fosas nasales del adicto y dulce aroma que emanaba ligeramente de la tersa piel de la mujer, pues parecía como si estuviera a punto de asfixiarlo sin aún tener todas las ganas de acabar con él.

Era totalmente desesperante y, a la vez, traicionero.

La examinadora de los exámenes chunnin no respondió al sincero y atrevido comentario que soltó el ninja, pues simplemente se limitó a sonreír de la manera más sensual que nunca Kakashi podría haber visto para después morder suavemente pero con travesura su apetecible cuello provocando en él que un agradable escalofrío recorriera su médula a una velocidad más que temeraria, aunque pensó que las benditas caricias de la mujer no habían terminado, y es que se percató del cosquilleo que las yemas de sus dedos iban provocando sobre su cálida y, ya para qué negar, perlada piel debido al sudor que atentaba contra su persona.

Como si de un huracán se tratara, ciertas palabras escaparon de los labios de la Mitarashi ocasionando en el hombre un brutal mar de sensaciones, culpables por su progresiva revolución de hormonas, y es que la mujer se carcajeó ligeramente al sentir cómo el aliado de Kakashi mostraba un interés sobrenatural por conocerla mucho mejor. Besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aire, Anko le demostró al casi desbordado peliplata que ella también era rápida cuando se trataba de quitar la ropa, pues lo despojó de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Los dos senseis eran conscientes de su completa desnudez, más no podían negar que se sentían algo avergonzados al sentir la fricción que amenazaba con hacer rozar sus cálidos cuerpos. No obstante, tampoco fue demasiado difícil acostumbrarse a ello debido al gran y poderoso deseo que atentaba contra ellos. Entonces, sin querer evitarlo, la Mitarashi enredó lentamente sus largas y tentadoras piernas en la cintura del shinobi, que gruñó débilmente al sentir la extrema cercanía de su acompañante sentimental.

Era amor lo que brotaba sin parar tanto de los orbes acaramelados de ella como del ojo color azabache de él de ese modo demostrando lo mucho que se querían y lo tan anhelados que habían resultado ser tanto para uno como para el otro. Era un sentimiento tan profundo lo que ambos sentían que casi podían jurar que era desgarrador para sus corazones, más no querían otra cosa que ese amor infinito perdurara durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Siento como si fuera la primera vez que hago esto. —susurró la ojicaramelo entre dientes intentando no delatar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo al percatarse del gran empeño que estaba ejerciendo de nuevo el peliplata al masajear suavemente pero con dominio sus senos, de ese modo haciéndola temblar de excitación. En efecto, esa era la primera vez que notaba cómo si un terremoto arrasara con toda ella, pues lo que Kakashi le estaba haciendo sentir esa noche estaba resultando ser totalmente increíble.

—Me gustaría que pensaras que esta es tu primera vez. —respondió el ojiazabache con seriedad para después hacer rozar la punta de su nariz sobre la clavícula de la mujer.

Le dolía demasiado pensar que ella ya se había acostado con otro hombre que no era él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, y lo sabía. Anko rodó sus ojos al percatarse del cambio de voz de su amante, y es que sabía por dónde podía ir la conversación si ella no le paraba los pies de inmediato.

—Kakashi, lo que tuve con Hatori fue un desliz. Sólo fueron dos las veces que nos entregamos, y sé que fue un error porque…—paró durante unos segundos para poder pensar detenidamente en lo que iba a decir y, a la vez, para intentar borrar de su mente la escena de la explosión que acabó con la vida de su mejor amigo. —…yo no lo quería como pareja, sólo como amigo. — Sostuvo el rostro del poseedor del Sharingan entre sus manos con la intención de que intentara ver la sinceridad de su mirada— Kakashi, te quiero a ti y… has de saber que no hay otra cosa de la que más me arrepienta que sea no haberte dicho esto antes...perdóname. —tuvo que comerse su orgullo y arrepentirse de lo que hizo en el pasado mediante esas honestas palabras, pues deseaba que él la creyera y no le guardara ningún tipo de rencor.

—Cariño, no hay un final sin un comienzo y, aunque me hubiera gustado ser el primero y el único, no puedo luchar contra tu propio pasado. Aún así…si tú me dejas, creo que juntos podemos mejorar nuestro futuro para poder vivir mejor. —fue lo que dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón el Hatake de un susurro intentando hacer ver a la Mitarashi que no le guardaba ninguna animadversión. Al fin y al cabo, todos cometen errores en la vida.

Si no fuera porque estaban haciendo el amor, Anko habría dejado escapar alguna que otra lagrimilla de felicidad debido a esas hondas palabras por parte de su amor platónico, aún así sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo de ese modo expresando todo lo contenta que estaba al poder pasar el resto de su vida con ese maravilloso y fantástico hombre. Lo besó con todo el amor y calor que pudo permitiendo que ambos se degustaran de nuevo gracias a la bella y coordinada danza que se estaban marcando sus respectivas lenguas de ese modo pudiendo grabar en su despejada mente cada sabor que se aportaban.

Acto seguido, la kunoichi clavó como si de una estocada se tratara su enamorada mirada sobre la del peliplateado para después asentir levemente. No cabía duda, eso había sido una señal y Kakashi lo sabía, pues sus centrales nerviosas se pusieron en alerta al observar con regocijo la sensual e hipnótica mirada que se dibujó en los adorables labios de la pelipúrpura mientras que sintió cómo sus manos serpentearon hábilmente hasta su espalda obligándolo a que se acercara más a la dama de las serpientes, de ese modo dando el visto bueno a lo que, en teoría, debía pasar a continuación.

Juraría que en ese preciso instante las estrellas iban a caer como acto de rendición ante tal maravillosa sensación, y es que jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del Hatake como si su vida dependiera de ello para después dejarse llevar por la marea de impresiones que azotaban constantemente su libre mente, invadiéndola y evitando así que cualquier deje de razón pudiera encontrarse en su cabeza. Solo era capaz de percibir el calor de él, el trabajado y uniformado cuerpo de su amado shinobi sobre el suyo, moviéndose cuidadosamente al compás más lento y preciso que nunca podría haberse permitido.

La respiración de ambos continuó agitándose inconscientemente y aumentaba a medida que el placer lo hacía, pues los suaves pero acertados empujones que ejercía el peliplata sobre la kunoichi estaban ocasionando que para ambos se les ofreciera un amplio abanico de sensibles y agradables sensaciones dejándolos a los dos totalmente aislados de la realidad.

Las manos de la pelimorada seguían sobre la ancha y trabajada espalda del ninja de ese modo dejando que ella pudiera sujetarse a él mucho mejor, aunque de un momento a otro un sonido gutural se arrancó de sus labios buscando la libertad para poder expresar toda la complacencia que estaba golpeando sin parar sus encendidas entrañas. Entonces, permitiéndose el gran lujo de hacerlo, Anko clavó de la manera menos dolorosa que pudo sus uñas en la blanquecina piel del ojiazabache a la vez que hundió su cabeza en la almohada con la intención de intentar sentir todo lo que esos excitantes movimientos de cadera le estaban otorgando.

Era fuego lo que atormentaba dulcemente a Kakashi en su interior, más no pudo evitar acomodar su cabeza en el cómodo hombro de la Mitarashi de ese modo dejando que sus sensuales gemidos se grabaran profundamente en cada rincón de su cabeza, pues quería que esa dulce y, a la vez, excitante melodía se guardara para siempre en lo más profundo de su psique. Debido a esos placenteros sonidos, las embestidas del peliplata incrementaron el ritmo provocando un repentino descontrol por parte de su persona. No obstante, no esperó demasiado para notar cómo la pelipúrpura demandó más debido al cambio de sus manos, que pasaron hábilmente de la espalda del shinobi a sus deseadas nalgas de acero.

Los minutos pasaban y parecía ser que ese festín estaba llegando a la fase final, prueba de ello eran los notables alaridos por parte de ambos los que delataban la llegada del clímax y el resto de sus esperados efectos, pues a cada embestida que el ojiazabache propiciaba, un notable y sonoro gemido se liberaba de la tan agitada kunoichi, que pensaba que iba a desfallecer en breve. Además, Anko juraba y perjuraba que, si Kakashi seguía excitándola de esa manera, no podría aguantar mucho más con ese constante ritmo; después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie, y menos con la persona a la que tendría que haberse confesado desde hacía mucho.

Sólo duró unos segundos pero… ¡Por Kami-sama! Había sido increíble. Definitivamente, haber esperado para recibir con los brazos abiertos a esa agradable y, por poco que quisiera admitirlo, placentera sensación, culpable de haber golpeado con fuerza y, cómo no, un calor abrasador a su interior, merecía ser acto de espera, de llameante deseo y de una muy viva pasión. Y por si fuera poco, lo mejor de todo era que tanto el peliplata como la pelimorada habían llegado juntos a ese encantador y cautivante orgasmo, quedando de ese modo demostrado que habían sabido compenetrarse perfectamente cual dos piezas de puzle a todos los complejos movimientos de la inagotable fricción entre sus cálidos cuerpos para, finalmente, ser recompensados con un merecido premio.

El shinobi quedó totalmente rendido debido a esa satisfactoria ola de sensaciones, por lo que se permitió recostar todo su fatigado pero relajado cuerpo sobre el cálido de la kunoichi, que sintió cómo la cabeza del hombre reposaba contra su pecho. La mujer suspiró hondamente y, sin prisas, abrazó al ninja da cabello plateado lo mejor que pudo mientras que intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba. Aún así, no tuvo que pensar mucho, pues su respiración había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados quedando de ese modo relajada y más que acompasada con la del poseedor del Sharingan, que notaba levemente el latido del ya más calmado corazón de Anko.

— ¿Aún te duele? —quiso saber la ojicaramelo referente a los heridos brazos del sensei, pues los había forzado evitando que todo el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el de la dama de las serpientes.

—Aguantaría lo que hiciera falta con tal de poder estar contigo de esta manera un vez más— le respondió el shinobi con un deje de romance en su voz incorporándose lentamente hasta poder clavar su enamorada mirada sobre la de ella, que simplemente sonrió con cariño para después apartar unos cuantos mechones color plata del rostro de él.

—Muy bonito de tu parte, pero…mejor deberías dejar de ser tan masoquista y preocuparte un poco por tus heridas. No querrás quedar como un inútil mañana, ¿no? —acusó la ojicaramelo dibujando una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del shinobi. En verdad era hermoso y, por si fuera poco, sólo ella era la afortunada de poder apreciar ese perfecto canon del ser humano.

—Muy atenta, cariño. Aún así permíteme que te diga que no debes preocuparte por esto porque estoy seguro que mañana estarán mucho mejor, así que lo que podemos hacer es descansar un poco si no queremos ir al campo de batalla con unas ojeras que nos lleguen hasta los pies. La verdad, no quiero que nadie me interrogue por eso. —habló el peliplata posando un suave beso sobre los adictivos labios de la dama de las serpientes, mejillas de la cual adoptaron un coqueto color rosado ante tal acción de su amor platónico.

—Dame uno más. —casi imperó la Mitarashi de un espeluznante susurro para después dejar que la ardiente y elegante sensualidad se apoderara de su sonrisa, provocando que cierto peliplateado tuviera que hacer de tripas corazón para poder contenerse y así no dejar al propio control a su libre albedrío ante el poderoso libido de la mujer de cabello color púrpura.

Para qué esperar si él se moría de ganas por volver a degustar tranquilamente el dulce y, a la vez, exótico sabor de la kunoichi y así embarcarse en el amplio, casi infinito océano de su imaginación. Entonces, la besó…la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho intentando transmitirle lo mucho que la amaba y, por qué no, deseaba mientras que sus manos serpenteaban libremente de las tentadoras piernas de la mujer, pasando por sus mortíferas nalgas hasta llegar a posarse en su pequeña pero suave espalda de ese modo provocando irremediablemente que la ojicaramelo temblara de satisfacción ante la continua seducción que estaba ejerciendo el poseedor del Sharingan sobre su, según ella, indefensa persona.

—Gracias por aceptarme, Anko. —musitó por lo bajo el Hatake realmente sincerándose con la mágica y permanente ladrona de su alegre corazón.

Se sentía protegido contra cualquier amenaza, ella era su ángel de la guarda y el simple hecho de saber que lo quería provocaba en él un sentimiento de tranquilidad y bienestar que nunca antes había experimentado.

La Mitarashi se limitó a suspirar hondamente ante tales palabras para después acoger de nuevo a su amado shinobi entre sus pequeños pero cálidos brazos de ese modo intentando brindarle todo el amor que estaba dispuesta a entregarle "Gracias a ti…"se dijo para su interior mientras los dichosos recuerdos volaban velozmente por su despejada mente: la guerra, su ausencia durante ésta, Hatori y su muerte, Kakashi y la maravillosa noche que habían pasado, el futuro que le deparaba...

En efecto, se quedaba con lo último y ella lucharía por ello, por conseguir la felicidad que le correspondía. Anko cobraría al pasado todas y cada una de las dolorosas experiencias que se había visto obligada a vivir, siendo de ese modo capaz de substituirlas por las que le esperaban de ahí en adelante al lado de la persona a la que más quería.

Así como pudo, Kakashi alcanzó con una de sus manos la manta que se encontraba en los pies de la desgastada pero cómoda cama individual de ese modo cubriendo ambos cuerpos, el suyo y el de Anko. Después de eso, la kunoichi clavó su cansada mirada sobre la débil llama que emanaba de la vela que se encontraba iluminando apenas el lugar donde ellos dos se encontraban, para después dar un certero y contundente soplido sobre ésta. Por Kami-sama, esa llamita pervertida había sido testigo de todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche entre Kakashi y ella, no obstante Anko tenía bien claro que esta vez no iba a presenciar cómo Don Morfeo se apoderaba con posesión de su evidente sueño.

La opacidad de la habitación se había cernido rápidamente sobre ellos dejándolos totalmente a oscuras, aunque ese hecho poco les importó, pues ambos notaban cómo el suave y agradable calor emanaba de sus cuerpos de ese modo asegurando la total seguridad de poder estar el uno junto al otro. Kakashi era capaz de sentir cómo el pecho de la pelimorada subía y bajaba constantemente, de ese modo siendo capaz de percibir la tranquilidad y la calma que asolaban a la casi dormida mujer.

Finalmente, el Hatake suspiró hondamente para poder dejar al cansancio hacer su trabajo y así poder brindarle el mejor de los sueños. Entonces, cerró sus ojos pensando en todo lo que haría después de que la guerra hubiera finalizado, porque en verdad creía que iban a ganar al equivocado Obito, y no era porque quisiera acabar con él por razones personales, sino que no se merecía otra cosa que morir por todo el daño que había causado a la población y a todas las generaciones ninja.

En fin, ya seguro que sería de noche y lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos los dos senseis era descansar y reponer fuerzas para asegurarse de poder, al menos, aguantar todo lo que el enemigo les echara porque, de no ser así, estaban perdidos. De todos modos, Kakashi confiaba en su poder y fuerza de voluntad, de igual manera que con la de sus subordinados y de todas las otras villas.

El Hatake estaba orgulloso de poder contar con Naruto y Sakura, porque ellos le habían ayudado a hacer pedazos las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, dejándolo completamente libre de la ceguera que lo asolaba, evitando que se encontrara en una calle sin salida y ayudando a que el mismísimo Kakashi Hatake valorara lo que realmente debía importarle: su propia vida y sus amigos. Ahora sólo faltaba Sasuke, el chico con el que más llegó a confiar en su día y al que le enseñó, dentro de sus posibilidades, cualquier ventaja para salir victorioso del apuro que fuera.

Era difícil de creer, pero…ahora Kakashi podía decir que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra, a pesar de todo lo que la realidad le había causado y le estaba causando.

Poseía a lo que más quería y lo mejor de todo era que iba a durar hasta el fin de sus días.

**Continuará…**

¡Por fin termino este capítulo! La verdad, se me ha hecho eterno pero al final lo he conseguido.

Espero de corazón que os haya gustado porque me ha costado mucho escribirlo, y no es que sea el lemon lo que me ha dificultado la escritura, sino la manera de expresar lo mucho que Anko y Kakashi se querían. Aún así… ¡Misión conseguida!

¿Merece reviews? Yo, personalmente, creo que sí.

Bueno, me despido desde donde estoy.

Ja né!

PD: Escritoras del KakaAnko, a ver si espabilamos y nos ponemos a escribir, eh! ;) Tenemos que agrandar el fandom.


End file.
